Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon
by Pureza
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 04x01.  - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack. - Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne. - J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie.
1. Chapter 1

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille !

* * *

Prologue : Flic de la brigade criminelle.

« - On attend deux s'condes. »

Assis sur le rebord de la vitrine, l'arbalète négligemment posé sur sa cuisse, Daryl Dixon venait de taper trois coups sur la vitre, espérant ainsi attirer l'attention d'éventuels rôdeurs à l'intérieur. Autour de lui, Michonne, Bob, Zack, Tyrese et Sasha faisaient le guet.

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne, qui était absente de la prison depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disant cela, le plus jeune vint s'asseoir à coté du Redneck, sous l'air intrigué de la femme au sabre.

« - Ça fait bien un mois et demi qu'tu cherches ?

\- Ouais, je prends mon temps, c'est tout.

\- Vas y, j't'écoute. »

Zack se frotta le nez, rassemblant apparemment tout son courage pour poursuivre. Il avait beau s'être pris a ce petit jeu, il avait toujours peur que le brun ne lui balance une bonne droite pour avoir été trop loin.

« - Tu t'impliques dans la vie à la prison. Tu fais partis du conseil, t'es un super bon chasseur. T'aides toujours tout le monde mais tu restes plutôt du genre … distant. »

Daryl lança un regard interrogateur vers Michonne, qui semblait mi-intriguée, mi-amusée.

« - Bon, je me lance, reprit le plus jeune. Flic de la brigade criminelle ! »

La bombe était lancée, et la femme aux dreadlocks se mit à rire.

« - Qu'est ce qui t'fais rire ? Demanda le cadet Dixon presque vexé.

\- Oh rien !.. Ce boulot te va comme un gant !

\- Et pourtant, il a raison, reprit Daryl, un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'étais infiltré.

\- Non mais sérieusement ?

\- Ouais. J'aime pas trop en parler parce qu'on voit des trucs de dingue tu sais. »

Le plus jeune se sentit tout à coup très con il était sûr que l'autre homme se foutait de lui. Et son demi sourire n'arrangeait rien à son état.

Encore un essaie raté !

« Okay. Je vais continuer a chercher alors.

\- C'est ça, continue ! »

Les rôdeurs avaient ensuite frappé à la vitrine. Ils était entrés. Ils les avaient abattu. Ils avaient fait leurs courses. Et puis tout avait merdé : Zack était mort.

Depuis lors, Daryl Dixon prenait un moment, chaque jour, pour se demander à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa vie s'il avait eu un métier, en se rappelant de certaines expériences de sa vie d'avant... ou pas.

Et chaque jour, il se disait qu'il était complètement fêlé.


	2. Chapter 2 : Chef étoilé

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Cuisinier étoilé.

Daryl aimait chasser : ça, tout le monde le savait. Et Daryl adorait manger ce qu'il chassait. En même temps, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Le peu d'argent que Merle et lui avait passait toujours dans des doses de cames, et à partir du 10 du mois, ils n'avaient plus de quoi se payer une feuille de laitue ! Alors c'est sûr, dans un cas comme celui là, on devient vite carnivore !

Bref... tout ça pour dire qu'un jour, il en avait eu marre de manger son cuissot de chevreuil à la braise, comme tout les jours. Et qu'il avait chercher une autre façon de faire.

Le redneck avait alors débarquer dans une librairie de la ville où il habitait et… Et pourquoi vous faites les gros yeux d'abord ? Comment ça vous n'imaginez pas le sexy et rustre Daryl Dixon dans une librairie ? Et bien détrompez vous ! Le brun adore lire... surtout les BD. Faut pas abuser non plus : quand il y a trop de lettres ça donne mal au crâne !

Donc, il avait mis les pieds dans une librairie, avait trouvé un livre de cuisine intitulé « Comment bien cuire du gibier – 100 recettes facile », et l'avait acheté.

Et en plus, il y avait un cadeau avec le livre : un superbe tablier ! Imaginez un peu la tête du chasseur une fois chez lui, son livre à la main, et son tablier attaché avec écrit dessus : je suis la reine des fourneaux ! Mémorable !

Daryl avait donc choisi une recette au hasard : Le chevreuil Bourguignon. Elle était notée dans les plus simple, même si la préparation semblait longue.

Pour faire macérer sa viande, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix : pas de grand cru chez lui, Merle n'achetait que de la piquette, pas cher et terriblement acide. Et puis il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre, alors au lieu des 24heures, il n'en avait attendu que 4. Il n'y avait pas non plus de carottes, d'oignons et du ail, chez les Dixon ! Il avait donc été chercher ce qu'il lui fallait dans les bois : quelques racines comestibles feraient bien l'affaire ! Quand aux lardons, il les avait taillé dans un bout de flanc d'écureuil. Après tout, de la viande, c'est de la viande !

Ce soir là, il s'en rappellerai longtemps : tout fier de lui, Daryl avait mis la table et avait présenté une énorme cocotte remplie à ras bord devant son frère. Grand frère qui, évidemment, c'était ouvertement foutu de sa gueule devant sa dégaine de femme au foyer... mais ça n'avait guère touché le plus jeune qui espérait clouer le bec de Merle avec son prodige culinaire.

Il lui expliqua même qu'il avait modifié la recette originale, pour faire plus « authentique » et plus « de saison ». Un grand baratin pour au final pas grand chose...

En effet, à la première bouchée, il s'aperçut que c'était immangeable ! Et encore, le terme n'était sûrement pas assez fort, sachant qu'il s'était obligé a finir son assiette, et qu'il avait été malade pendants 2 jours.

Quand il en a eu terminé avec son intoxication alimentaire, Daryl avait utilisé les pages du livre pour allumer un feu et le tablier avait fini à la poubelle.

En conclusion : pas de carrière dans la cuisine pour Daryl Dixon.


	3. Chapter 3 : Fermier

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

Note 2 : Je pense mettre un chapitre en ligne par semaine si tout va bien. Et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Fermier

Si Daryl avait finalement abandonné l'idée de devenir cuisinier, il n'en avait pas fini avec son idée de manger autre chose que de la viande ! Et c'est comme ça qu'un jour lui avait pris l'idée de faire un potager.

Quoi de plus gratifiant que de se lever tôt le matin pour arroser ? De désherber et de prendre soin des jeunes pousses ? De voir l'évolution ? Et surtout, de manger ce que l'on a produit ? Voilà comment il en était arrivé a mettre un chapeau de paille sur sa tête et a aller retourner la terre... avec une pioche et une tôle plate accrochée à un manche à balai en guise de pelle ! Vous ai-je déjà dit que Merle utilisait tout le fric pour autre chose ? Voilà donc comment on en arrive a fabriquer soi même ses outils !

Armé de son équipement de fortune, le redneck avait mis presque une semaine a retourner la terre sur 10m². Peu importe : il était vraiment fier de lui !

On était en avril, et il avait acheté des graines dans une jardinerie. Il avait tout planté consciencieusement. Des radis, des salades, des tomates, des oignons, des patates, des courgettes. Il avait même lu les étiquettes, et avait créé de petites serres en matériaux de récupérations pour les plans les plus fragiles.

Il n'y avait pas a dire : son jardin, il avait vraiment de la gueule ! C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas parfait : les lignes n'étaient pas tout à fait droite, les serres étaient bancales, mais c'était SON jardin. Le fruit de son travail ! Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à acheter deux poules et un coq, histoire d'avoir des œufs et de leur refiler le chiendent.

Daryl avait aussi décidé de faire plaisir à son frère ! Dans un coin du terrain, il avait planté quelques graines de cannabis, qu'il avait pris dans le sachet de consommation personnel de Merle. Grâce à ça, il espérait gagner encore quelques dollars sur leurs maigres revenus.

Le temps avait passé et rien n'avait poussé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de travailler. D'ailleurs, il y avait quelques soucis : pourquoi la terre était-elle constamment mouillée même quand le brun n'arrosait pas ? Et puis c'était quoi toutes ces mauvaises herbes ? Pourquoi elles ressemblaient toutes ? Pourquoi elle ressemblaient à la seule chose qui poussait, à savoir une certaine plante illicite ? Et surtout, pourquoi les gallinacés faisaient des bonds de malade dans leurs cages ?

Intrigué, il avait fini par ne plus quitter son lopin de terre des yeux : il se passait forcément quelques choses de pas normal ici !

Et voilà ce qu'il découvrit le matin suivant, de très bonne heure : Merle rentrant d'une journée / soirée / nuit de défonce entrain de pisser sur les plantations et de balancer pleins de graines partout. Le cadet avait alors débarqué furax et avait demandé des explications. L'ainé lui avait juste dit qu'il plantait plus de « verdure », parce que c'était la seule plante qu'il aimait, et qu'il arrosait le tout. C'était sa contribution à l'effort commun. Sans parler du petit goût de fumette qu'aurai les poules quand ils les boufferaient !

Abattu, le chasseur donna les poules à une voisine, incapable de les égorger, et laissa pousser les plants de beuh librement. Il les fumerait en temps voulu.

La morale de cette histoire, si il y en a une : Daryl ne serait jamais fermier... surtout avec Merle dans le coin !


	4. Chapter 4 : Barman

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Barman

Daryl Dixon n'avait jamais eu besoin d'une occasion pour picoler. Apparemment, c'était un trait familial : son père était un alcoolique notoire, quand à son frère... on ne savait jamais s'il était bourré, défoncé, ou les deux !

Donc, le brun avait découvert presque tout les alcools qui pouvaient exister en Amérique ou qui se trouvaient dans un supermarché. Il les avait même tous testé ! Il avait un foie en béton ! Ou presque... Ça aussi c'était de famille. Son paternel avait tellement picolé qu'il était mort d'un cancer du foie, mais seulement après 35 ans d'abus. Tant pis pour lui.

Tout ça pour dire que ça avait un peu calmé le jeune Dixon. Et que pour se calmer complètement, il aurai pu, si il avait voulu et si l'apocalypse ne lui était pas tombée sur la gueule, devenir barman. Après tout, quoi de mieux pour arrêter de se saouler que de servir des alcoolos notoires qui ressemblent étrangement à certains membres de votre famille ? Si si, ça vaccine, je vous jure !

Daryl se serai bien vu derrière le zinc a servir des cafés, des bières et des canons la journée, et des cocktails aux jolies filles le soir. Il se serai bien vu rentrer avec certaines d'entre elles après son service. Il aurai eu un succès fou, il en était certain !

Ne lui dites pas que c'est un job monotone : oh que non ! Il avait traîné dans suffisamment de rade dans sa jeunesse pour savoir qu'on ne s'y ennuyait jamais ! Attention, aucuns malentendus : il ne buvait pas à 13ans. C'est juste qu'il suivait Merle qui allait boire une bière, et quand Merle retrouvait un de ses potes dealers, et bien il laissait en plan le jeune Daryl. Et si ce dernier ne se plaint jamais de ses moments là, c'est qu'au final il s'y était bien amusé dans ces taudis ! Il y avait toujours une prostituée pour lui payer une limonade ou un vieux pour lui filer son fond de verre. Et puis les patrons étaient plutôt chics à lui filer de la monnaie pour jouer au flipper ou pour choisir un morceau au juke-box.

Et puis, il y avait les bastons de comptoir : ça s'était le moment que tout le monde attendait ! Les jeux du cirque en direct live ! L'animation de la journée, et gratuite en plus ! Souvent, c'était toujours le même groupe de poivrots qui se frittait sans raisons, et qui payait une tournée générale, pour s'excuser, dans la demi-heure qui suivait.

Dans ces moments là, Daryl se serrai bien vu, continuant a astiquer le comptoir, histoire de laisser monter l'ambiance. Et puis, il s'imaginait sauter par dessus le zinc au plus fort de l'échauffourée, une batte à la main pour mettre fin aux conflits. Il serai le protecteur de ses dames. L'homme que tous craindrai et respecterai. Il serai ….

« - Pourquoi tu souris bêtement, Daryl ? »

Il serai que dalle... car le voici de retour dans la dure réalité, une bouteille à la main, dans une maison qu'il était venu inspecté pour un ravitaillement. Avec Carol sur sa droite qui paraissait bien s'amuser à l'observer.

« - Si tu imagines me saouler pour pouvoir profiter de mon corps, sache que tu peux tout de suite oublier cette idée ! Dit-elle. Je préfère être sobre !

\- Oh arrêtes, c'pas mon genre.

\- Pas ton genre : de saouler la plus belle fille du coin pour profiter de ses faveurs? Puis se rapprochant et baissant la voix pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Ou de profiter de moi ?

\- Les deux. »

Le redneck reposa sa bouteille et tourna les talons en marmonnant, signe qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre. Carol décida de le suivre afin d'avoir une réponse à sa première question.

Daryl alla asseoir sur l'une des marches de l'escalier intérieur de la maison, et s'allumait une clope quand la maman du groupe s'installa à ses cotés.

« - Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. A quoi tu pensais avec cette bouteille dans les mains ? »

Il sourit en tirant une longue taffe il avait bien envie de lui dire la vérité. Après tout, il avait confiance en Carol, et il se doutait qu'elle entrerai aussi dans le jeu. Cela pourrait être drôle de voir ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Oui, il en était certain : il voulait voir où ses pensées farfelus de femmes pourraient les emmener !

« - Je me rappelai de Zack, et du fait qu'il cherchait ce que je faisais avant que le monde parte en vrille.

\- Et ? Interrogea la femme à ses cotés.

\- Et tout les jours, je joue au même jeu, mais tout seul.

\- Okay, Répondit-elle intriguée. Ça donne quoi quand Daryl Dixon pense à Daryl Dixon ? »

Le chasseur s'adossa au mur, remontant sa jambe droite contre son torse, et posa son bras tenant sa cigarette sur son genou. Il faisait ainsi face à la femme aux cheveux gris.

« - Ça donne que j'aurai pas pu être cuistot ou fermier. Mais barman ça l'aurai fait j'pense ! »

Carol étudia son vis-à-vis physiquement, sans aucune gène avant de sourire plus largement.

« - J'ai plein d'idées moi aussi. Je peux prendre la place de Zack ? »

Le brun fit semblant de réfléchir en grognant avant d'approuver.

« - C'est un essai par jour. Et si tu trouves, t'aura l'droit à un cadeau ou un truc dans l'genre.

\- Marché conclu ! Répondit joyeusement Carol. Alors, pour moi, tu étais... »

* * *

Suite à une review d'Anthales sur ma fic _La Grippe_ , je me suis dis qu'intégrer Carol à certain moment pourrait être sympa. N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez : mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, cette fic restera centrée sur Daryl et ses pensées.


	5. Chapter 5 : Pompier

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

Note 2 : Je pense mettre un chapitre en ligne par semaine si tout va bien. Et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Pompier.

« - Alors, pour moi, tu étais... pompier ! »

Carol était fière d'elle et de son idée. Oh que oui, elle voyait bien Daryl en pompier ! Du coup, elle décida d'argumenter. Et ça, des arguments, la femme aux cheveux gris en avaient !

« Tu n'as peur de rien, un vrai casse-cou : ce qui est une caractéristique de la fonction. Et puis tu aides toujours les autres : bon c'est vrai tu dis souvent que ce n'est pas tes affaires. Mais au final, tu as un grand cœur, et tu sautes à pieds joints dans le danger quand tu veux aider, sans te préoccuper de toi et de ta santé. Un exemple : quand tu cherchais Sophia et que tu as fait ta chute de cheval ! Je t'imagines accourir au chevet d'une petite vieille qui est tombée ou grimper en haut d'un arbre pour aller récupérer son pauvre chat.

\- Ah ouais, tu vois tout ça ? Demanda le redneck pas franchement convaincu par l'argument du chat.

\- Évidemment! Et ça, c'est sans parler du reste ! »

Le reste ? Bizarrement Daryl ne voyait pas arriver la suite d'un très bon œil. Il connaissait les idées parfois saugrenues de son amie, et cela n'engageait à rien de bon, surtout quand elle le regardait avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

« - Le reste, hein ?

\- Je parle du prestige de l'uniforme ! »

Carol laissa passer quelques secondes, histoire de voir la réaction de son vis-à-vis, avant de poursuivre.

« - Je suis sûre que tu ferai tourner les têtes avec ton casque et la grande lance à incendie ! »

Arrêt sur image dans le crâne de Daryl : il se voyait en haut d'une grande échelle, en uniforme, arrosant copieusement un immeuble en flamme.

Et puis voyant une silhouette dans l'un des appartements, il serai descendu, aurai enfiler une combinaison ignifugée et aurai couru à l'intérieur pour y découvrir une petite fille prise au piège. Il aurai dégagé le chemin, aurai pris la petite dans ses bras et tenté de sortir. Mais le chemin était désormais bloqué par une poutre enflammée, tombée comme de par hasard au mauvais endroit ! Le brun se serai alors précipité vers l'une des fenêtre, aurai briser la vitre de ses poings et ils seraient sortis tout les deux. Indemnes.

Il pouvait presque entendre les exclamations des gens à quelques mètres de là, vantant son courage et sa beauté.

La maman de la petite serai venue récupérer sa fille en pleurant. Elle se serai jeter dans ses bras, le remerciant et l'embrassant. Elle lui aurai même donné son numéro de téléphone, elle qui était célibataire depuis peu... il pourrai passer prendre un café, un de ces jours... ça lui ferai tellement plaisir de le « remercier »...

C'est le genre d'histoire définitivement mieux que celle du chat en haut de l'arbre ou que celle de la petite mamie qui s'est pété le fémur en montant dans sa baignoire. Sauf que c'est toujours la petite vieille qui vous tombe sur le nez, et jamais la jolie célibataire, alors non merci !

Sans parler des autres problèmes du métier. Prenez la discipline : depuis quand le rustre Daryl Dixon obéit-il aux ordres ? Dans le groupe de survivants, il faisait parti du conseil alors les ordres, il les donnait autant qu'il les recevait. Et puis on lui donnait des choses à faire qui lui convenait : ce n'est pas lui qui lavait la vaisselle ou curait l'enclos des cochons. Mais chez les pompiers, c'est un peu autre chose ! A gauche ! A droite ! Montes ! Descends ! Fais des pompes ! Plus vite !.. Allez tous vous faire foutre, ouais ! Lui, il aurai été se planquer dans l'un des camions pour pioncer et pour qu'on l'oublie un peu.

Et du coup, ça emmenait au second problème : le travail d'équipe. Le brun ne supporte pas les gens. Ou alors si, mais a petite dose. Et quand on ne l'emmerde pas, et qu'on ne lui donne pas des ordres à la con ! Bref, pas forcément pratique. Vous avez déjà vu un pompier seul ? Seul dans son camion et sa caserne ? Le gars habite en Alaska, c'est certain, et il n'a que des phoques a sauver ! Mais lui , il vivait en Géorgie, alors pas question de sauver des phoques !

Un autre problèmes quand il y a des gens, c'est la promiscuité. Dormir dans un dortoir, en boxer, tout ça parce qu'il faut que le pantalon reste enfilé dans les chaussures en cas d'appel d'urgence la nuit : très peu pour lui ! Il avait déjà du mal a enlever sa veste devant Carol qui le connaissait bien, alors être a poil devant des inconnus...

Ce métier, ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

« - T'es cinglée, dit-il. D'toute façon j'étais pas pompier.

\- Peut-être pas, mais tu t'y verrai bien ! »

Et avec un clin d'œil, elle se releva et s'en alla.

Daryl 1 – Carol 0 .

Idée à la con : 1


	6. Chapter 6: Dominateur dans un club BDSM

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

Note 2 : Je pense mettre un chapitre en ligne par semaine si tout va bien. Et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!

* * *

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Dominateur dans un club BDSM.

Ce matin, Daryl avait quitté la prison de très bonne heure en compagnie de Michonne, Glenn et Carol. Leur mission : retourner une bourgade située à 50 km de leur campement pour y dénicher le maximum de vivres et autres produits nécessaires.

Le centre était plus grand que la plupart qu'ils avaient visiter : une quinzaine de boutiques avec un a deux appartements au dessus de chacun d'eux. Le groupe avait décidé de cibler les lieux a visiter : il fallait aller en priorité vers ceux qui pouvait contenir ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il avait été décidé de fouiller les magasins pour aujourd'hui. Les appartements, ils s'en occuperaient un autre jour.

Michonne et Glenn héritèrent donc de l'une des supérettes, de la pharmacie et du cabinet vétérinaire. Carol et Daryl, eux, prendraient le second magasin d'alimentation, la maison de santé et l'armurerie. Les magasins de vêtements, ils s'en occuperaient en passant devant sans trop s'y attarder : ils leurs fallait des fringues certes, ils ne vivaient pas encore dans un camp naturiste, mais ce n'était pas une priorité !

Chaque groupe pris l'une des voitures et la gara le plus près possible de son secteur de recherche, tout en restant visible des autres, et au travail !

Le chasseur et sa partenaire commencèrent par le petit supermarché, qui, comme on pouvait s'y attendre avait déjà été visité. Ils y dénichèrent tout de même quelques pépites : des bonbons, du chocolat, quelques paquets de pâtes ou de riz et de l'eau. Ils embarquèrent également des piles et du scotch : ça pouvait toujours servir !

L'armurerie, elle était totalement vide ! Quand à la maison de santé, il n'y découvrir que quelques paquets de compresses et des ustensiles d'orthodontie que Daryl n'osa approcher.

« - Auriez-vous peur du dentiste, Monsieur Dixon ? S'amusa Carol devant l'air quasi horrifier du brun alors qu'elle s'approchait, une fraise à la main.

\- T'veux bien poser ça, s'te plait ? C'pas trop mon truc.

\- Oh ! D'accord ! Tu préfères peut être le fouet et les menottes ? »

Et alors qu'un éclair de lucidité traversait la femme aux cheveux gris, elle dit :

« - Je sais ce que tu faisais avant : tu étais dominateur dans un club BDSM ! »

Choc.

Une mouche passe.

Elle repasse sur son scooter.

Avec un casque rose sur la tête.

Et elle lui fait même un gros fuck.

« - T'es vraiment malade ! Fut la seule chose qu'il pu dire tellement l'idée pouvait le choquer.

\- Oh non ! C'est le genre de truc qui t'irai parfaitement ! Laisse moi argumenter !.. tenta Carol alors que le brun lui tournait déjà le dos.

\- J'bossais pas dans un club sado-maso. Oublis et barrons-nous !

\- A vos ordres... Maître ! Se permit de rajouter Carol en pouffant de rire. »

Daryl s'éloignait à grandes enjambées, espérant larguer sa partenaire dans les méandres de cet endroit. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Ou chez la plupart des femmes d'ailleurs ? Il suffisait qu'elles lisent _50 Nuances de Grey_ pour imaginer que le premier mec qui a prit un peu trop de roustes étant petit va devenir un mec dominateur avec un faible pour les fessées ?

Et ne demandez pas comment il savait ça ! Il n'était pas du genre a récupérer ce genre de truc rempli de page et de lettre dans un sac abandonné, ni a le planquer sous son matelas. Non, PAS DU TOUT !

Vous imaginez la tronche de Merle si il s'en était aperçu ? Le pauvre Daryl n'aurai pas survécu à la honte que lui aurai mis son grand frère. Même sortir habillé d'une jupe et de talons, ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! C'est pour dire...

Du coup, NON, il ne se voyait pas du tout attacher des femmes aux corps de rêves sur un table métallique et leurs filer des coups de fouet sur les fesses pour les punir d'avoir ouvert la bouche ! Non, il ne se voyait pas les suspendre a des crochets au dessus de son lit. Et NON, il ne se voyait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, leurs bander les yeux pour leurs faire des choses fort peu catholiques !..

Bon, d'accord, il l'avouait : il était un peu hypocrite là ! Quel mec ne rêvera pas d'avoir une super fille attachée à son lit ? Totalement à sa merci ? Même avec son peu d'expérience avec les femmes et les parties de jambes en l'air, il fallait avouer qu'il n'aurai pas été contre rentrer chez lui et avoir ce genre de vision.

Par contre, pas question d'utiliser des fouets, ou des cannes, ou ce genre de merde ! Les coups, il avait donné quand il était gosse et il ne comprenait pas que cela puisse exciter quelqu'un. Il vivait ça comme un traumatisme. Il savait ce que disent beaucoup de gens : les enfants maltraités ont tendance a recréer les mêmes actes quand ils grandissent. Ce n'était pas son cas. Il ne frapperai jamais une femme, en général, et encore moins pour y éprouver du plaisir. Pour lui, ça faisait trop pervers !

Il était désormais sur le perron de l'établissement et s'allumait une clope lorsque Carol le rejoignit.

« - Désolée si tu as mal pris ce que j'ai dis. Il n'y avait rien de méchant Daryl, tu le sais ? Demande penaude la maman du groupe.

\- Ouais, j'sais. C'est juste que... »

Le brun hésita, mal à l'aise. Il aspira une longue taffe avant de baisser les yeux vers ses chaussures, repoussant les cailloux qui se trouvaient là.

« - Mon père, il avait pris l'habitude de m'balancer des coups d'ceinture dans l'dos quand il était trop bourré. C'est à dire souvent. Et j'suis pas du genre a apprécier ça. Ni du genre a en balancer juste pour prendre mon pied. Et ça m'a un peu vexé qu'tu penses ça d'moi. »

Touché que l'archer se dévoile ainsi, Carol passa sa main droite sur sa joue en lui souriant. Puis l'attirant à elle, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« - Je comprends, et je suis désolée. Mais sache que ce n'est qu'un jeu, et comme je n'avais aucune idée pour aujourd'hui, j'ai juste voulu rire. Elle lui sourit une fois de plus avant d'ajouter : si tu veux que j'arrête, pas de problèmes.

\- Nan, c'est pas c'que j'veux. Tu pouvais pas savoir. Et puis j'suis sûr que t'aura des idées qui pourront m'faire rire.

\- Tant mieux. Alors a demain pour de nouvelles aventures ! »

Daryl 2 – Carol 0

Idée à la con:1

Idée vraiment gênante:1

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, et a me dire si vous avez des suggestions de métier.

A la semaine prochaine!


	7. Chapter 7 : Tatoueur

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : tatoueur.

« - Tu étais tatoueur !

\- On a dit un essaie par jour.

\- J'utilise ma chance de demain ! T'as pas dis que j'avais pas le droit !.. »

Pour toute réponse, Carol ne reçu qu'un grognement alors que le brun fouillait dans un tiroir.

Après l'épisode de la maison médicale et du dominateur SM, le duo avait repris sa fouille des différentes échoppes. Au premier coup d'œil, aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué la petite boutique de tatouage coincée entre la banque et un magasin de fringues.

C'est Daryl qui avait décidé d'y entrer il était certain d'y trouver quelque chose d'utile, au grand damne de la femme aux cheveux gris.

« - Donc tu étais tatoueur. Ou plutôt apprenti, parce que t'en a pas assez sur toi pour être aller jusqu'au bout de la formation.

\- Je pourrais être tatoueur sans être tatouer de partout, balança le brun histoire de lui faire comprendre que c'était un a-priori.

\- Et moi je pourrai être boucher et végétarienne en même temps ! Répliqua t-elle pince-sans-rire.

\- S'tu l'dis. »

Il referma l'armoire qu'il était entrain de fouiller, sans oublier d'en sortir les boites de gants stériles et les rouleaux d'essuie-tout qu'il y avait déniché : il avait bel et bien trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« - J'avais raison : on a trouvé qu'que chose. Dit Daryl un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce qui me prouve que tu savais où chercher !

\- Où que j'ai juste déjà mis les pieds dans c'genre d'endroit.

\- Pour y travailler, Répondit-elle tout bas. »

Le redneck souffla en continuant a fouiller plus loin : cette femme allait le rendre dingue avec ses idées. Surtout qu'elle était très loin de la vérité.

Il aimait les tatouages, ça allait avec son caractère. Il aimait aussi être seul. Il aimait chasser. Il aimait la bière, la moto et le rock trop bruyant pour les gens normaux. Il était un rustre. Et ça lui convenait. Du coup, pour parfaire cette image, et qu'on lui fiche la paix, il c'était évidemment fait tatouer.

Plusieurs fois.

La première fois, il venait tout juste d'avoir 16 ans. C'était le cadeau de Merle et pour une fois qu'il lui faisait un cadeau, il fallait en profiter ! Il s'était fait tatouer un diable sur le bras droit. La seconde fois, il s'était fait tatouer deux démons dans le dos : l'une des rare fois ou quelqu'un avait vu ses cicatrices ! Le gars en avait d'ailleurs chier pour poser les stencils, et lui avait sacrément douillé pendant les recouvrements. Mais chez les Dixon, on n'est pas des chochottes, alors qu'importe !

C'est d'ailleurs ce jour là, et dans ce fameux salon, ou plutôt dans ce qui aurai dû être un salon de tatouage mais qui était plutôt un endroit où venait se poser les clodos, qu'il avait rencontrer la personne qui avait fait les autres.

C'était une petite brune, les bras couverts de dessins et avec quelques piercings : elle se faisait appeler Missy et était apprentie dans le salon. Avec son look punk et ses grands yeux gris, elle avait tapé dans l'œil de Daryl, ce qui en soi était un pur exploit ! Il ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça à la gente féminine. Bref, c'est elle qui avait finalisé le dessin de l'un des deux démons sur papier. Et elle avait été plutôt sympa avec lui pendant la séance, malgré les rabrouements répétitifs du tatoueur.

Du coup, il n'avait pas vraiment refusé quand elle lui avait demandé si il pouvait lui servir de cobaye pour quelques petits motifs : elle venait de s'acheter un dermographe et n'avait personne sur qui le tester... à part elle ! Et d'après ses dires, et avec un beau clin d'œil suggestif, elle n'avait plus vraiment de place où faire le test.

De ces séances, il en était ressorti avec un X sur la clavicule gauche, une étoile sur la main droite, un serpent sur la jambe gauche, le prénom de son frère sur la poitrine, à la place du cœur. Et puis il y avait aussi cœur sur la main droite : celui c'était tout une histoire !

Ce jour là, il était aussi saoule l'un que l'autre c'était juste après le tatouage sur la poitrine. Il avait amené une bouteille de Jack Daniel's pour fêter son nouveau tattoo et ils avaient picolé en discutant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande si il ne voulait pas devenir tatoueur lui aussi. Daryl avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas dessiné, et voilà la demoiselle qui sort un calepin et un crayon en lui disant qu'il savait forcément dessiner quelque chose... « Tiens, un cœur, avait-elle dit. Tu sais forcément dessiner un cœur ! ».

Ou pas, d'ailleurs. Missy n'avait pu se retenir de rire en voyant la gueule du cœur qu'il avait griffonné. Et finalement, elle en avait tatouer un sur sa main. « Pour que tu ais un exemple et que tu ne sois plus pris au dépourvu. »

Et ensuite, elle l'avait embrassé.

Et il avait pris les jambes à son cou.

Et quelques semaines après le monde était parti en vrille.

Et voilà pourquoi il ne serai jamais tatoueur : outre le fait qu'il était une bille avec un crayon à la main, personne désormais n'avait plus besoin de se faire tatouer. Et puis même si vous en aviez envie, vous risquiez de mourir d'une septicémie alors bon... Il y avait assez de danger dehors sans en rajouter !

« - Non, j'étais pas tatoueur.

\- Dommage, finit par répondre Carol faussement déçue. Je rêvais qui tu me tatoues un cœur sur la fesse gauche ! Ça nous aurai assortie ! »

Instinctivement, Daryl regarda le postérieur de la femme avant de détourner les yeux en rougissant. Mais pas assez vite pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

« - T'es dingue, ronchonna le brun.

\- De toi ? Certainement ! »

Puis avec un sourire victorieux, car elle était sûre de son effet sur le redneck, elle sortie du salon.

Daryl 3 – Carol 0

Idée à la con :2

Idée vraiment gênante :1

* * *

Note 1 :Je tiens a préciser que ces tatouages sont réellement ceux de Norman Reedus, et qu'il est possible de les apercevoir dans certains épisodes de TWD. Je ne les ai pas tous décrit. Quand au prénom sur la poitrine, il s'agit de « Norman » en réalité, le prénom de son père : je l'ai modifié pour rentrer dans l'histoire.

Note 2 (dont vous vous moquez mais que j'ai quand même envie d'écrire!) : Je me suis trouvée un sweat avec écrit dessus "J'm'en fous du Prince Charmant. J'veux seulement Daryl Dixon (si il prend sa douche avant). Ça c'était de l'info importante, n'est ce pas?


	8. Chapter 8 : Mécanicien

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

* * *

Réponse à Anthales : Oui oui, la phrase "si il prend sa douche avant" est bien notée sur le t-shirt! comme je dis, même sans la douche je le prend quand même, on ne fait pas sa fine bouche quand arrive l'apocalypse!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Mécanicien automobile.

Entre beaucoup d'autres choses, Daryl était en charge du bon fonctionnement des véhicule du groupe : il s'était octroyé ce domaine car, après tout, ils n'avaient pas trouvé de mécano dans la nature. Et il se débrouillai plutôt bien avec un moteur.

C'est son frère qui lui avait appris à bidouiller dans les moteurs très jeune : Merle piquait une caisse, l'emmenait au milieu de nul part et il faisait un peu de mécanique. Et Daryl suivait. Après tout, il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire. A 13 ans, il savait faire démarrer une voiture sans clefs, il savait également réparer à peu près n'importe quelle pièces. Et surtout, il savait conduire.

Si au début il n'avait fait que suivre son grand frère, sans grand autre intérêt que de copier les faits et gestes de ce dernier, bien vite la mécanique était devenu une nécessité. Grâce à ça et la chasse, il passait le moins de temps possible à la maison, et donc a se prendre des raclées par son paternel.

A 16 ans, Daryl avait même établi un véritable petit campement au milieu des bois. Un jour qu'il était en vadrouille, il y avait découvert une vieille grange abandonnée : il avait retapé la porte, y avait mis un cadenas et y avait emmené les tires qu'avait piqué son frère. Maintenant que Merle passait son temps entre les maisons de redressements et les planques de dealers, il n'allait pas se plaindre ! Du coup, l'archer avait eu jusqu'à 4 bagnoles en parfait état de marche.

Son truc à lui, ce n'était carrément pas le tuning : Daryl détestait se faire remarquer. Pas question donc de coller des jantes brillantes, des néons sous les bas de caisses ou de peindre des serpents et des éclairs sur le châssis. Il préférait gonfler un peu les moteurs.

Cependant, il n'était pas contre une bonne sono. Il faut dire qu'un bon gros rock bien énervé sur un poste cassette minable, ça la fichait mal. Alors qu'avec de bonnes enceintes et une meilleure qualité de son, ça a tout de suite de la gueule ! Et autant il aimait le silence de la forêt lorsqu'il était en chasse, autant il adorait bidouiller les moteurs en musique. Le redneck avait réussit le tour de force de récupérer du matériel dans un casse pour pas grand chose, et avait tout installer sur une vieille Camaro toute cabossée avec laquelle Merle avait fait le con... et c'était fait choppé. Évidemment !

A 18 ans, et à force de passer de casses en casses pour y dégoter des pièces, le cadet Dixon était plutôt bien connu. Il avait même fini par dégoter un job dans l'une d'elle : il n'allait déjà plus à l'école depuis longtemps alors autant gagner un peu d'argent ! Le patron lui avait proposé de remonter des moteurs potables sur certaines carcasses pas trop amoché. Si la caisse démarrai, il l'envoyai à un de ses cousins qui était carrossier pour les « finitions ». Puis la voiture était revendu, et Daryl empochait 5% du prix de vente. En cash. Sans aucune paperasse. Et même si il avait eu l'impression qu'on le prenait pour un con certaines fois, il n'en avait rien dit, trop heureux de sa récompense !

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et la combine avait fini par être découverte. Le patron s'était fait embarqué par les flics, tout comme le cousin. Et si Daryl s'en était sorti, c'est parce que le flic en charge de l'affaire l'avait laissé filer ! Il ne l'avait même pas auditionné. Le brun était certain qu'il connaissait son grand frère.

Le redneck avait alors essayé de trouver du boulot ailleurs : dans un vrai garage. Mais malgré ses « talents », d'après les dires des gérants, il n'avait pas de diplômes. Et donc aucuns moyens d'être embauché. Et puis, il s'en était rendu compte plus tard, son look et son coté sauvage n'aidait vraiment pas dans la recherche d'un emploi. Même si il était toujours planqué dans le fond d'un garage et les mains dans le cambouis, il fallait être présentable et serviable tout lui quoi !

L'archer s'était aussi initié à la mécanique des motos une fois Merle sortit pour la énième fois de taule. Ce dernier s'était acheté une bécane avec quel argent, Daryl n'en savait strictement rien, et il n'avait jamais osé demandé. Il n'avait pas tant que ça envie d'en finir avec la vie ! Une fois encore, il s'était révélé doué. Mais il n'y avait pas plus de débouché pour lui.

Il avait donc décidé que la mécanique ne serai pas son travail, mais juste un passe temps comme un autre. Tout au plus une passion plus intéressante que celle de son père, qui consistait à picoler et a battre ses gosses.

Un raclement de gorge le rappela à la raison derrière lui, adossé au mur, Carol l'observait un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« - T'as utilisé ta chance hier, tu t'rappelles ? Intervint le brun avant que la femme n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Et avant qu'tu d'mandes : non, je n'étais pas mécano.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! S'offusqua presque Carol alors que Daryl se retournai pour lui faire face. »

L'archer s'assit sur le rebord de la calandre, les bras croisés, attendant la suite. Il commençait a bien connaître la maman du groupe et il savait qu'elle ne tarderai pas à parler de nouveau.

« - Mais puisque tu évoques le sujet, je ne te vois pas bosser dans un garage. Ça t'irai pas !

\- T'as intérêt a avoir un super argument parce que c'est presque vexant, se renfrogna Daryl. »

Carol se rapprocha de l'homme et se posa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, le scrutant de bas en haut.

« - Le bleu de travail ne t'irai pas du tout. Ça ne ferai pas ressortir ton postérieur ! Or, ce qu'une femme recherche quand elle emmène sa voiture au garage, c'est mâter le mécanicien ! Et avec toi, ça serai du gâchis ! Ou alors faut que tu travailles nu...

\- Tu t'arranges pas ! Dit le brun dépité en secouant la tête et en retournant à son travail, laissant la femme rire à ses cotés. »

Daryl 4 – Carol 0

Idée à la con : 2

Idée vraiment gênante : 1

Idée probable mais en faite non : 1


	9. Chapter 9 : Plombier

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Plombier.

« - Oh merde ! Pas encore ! Beugla Maggie depuis la grande salle de douche de la prison. »

C'est donc furax, et encore pleine de savon qu'elle se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

« - Hey ! Y'a encore un tuyau qu'a exploser. Y'a plus d'eau dans les douches mais ça fuit beaucoup près des lavabos !

\- On a pourtant tout réparer le mois dernier ! S'exclama Rick, dépité, sa cuillère à mi chemin entre sa bouche et sa tasse. Fais chier !

\- On peut réparer s'qu'on veut, les tuyaux sont morts ! Faut tout changer pour qu'ça marche. Répondit juste Daryl, sans lever les yeux de son café matinal. »

Tout les membres du groupe se tournèrent vers le redneck, stupéfaits. Il avait beaucoup de qualité et savait faire beaucoup de chose, mais personne ne s'était douté jusque là que la plomberie faisait partie de ses compétences. Et pour cause, le mois précédent, lorsqu'il avait fallu ressouder un tuyau percé, il n'avait pas daigné se montrer ou proposer son aide. Rick et Glenn en avaient déduit qu'il n'y connaissait rien, et que le brun n'avait pas voulu encombrer les lieux de sa présence.

« - Tu saurai remettre ça en état ? Demanda gentiment Carol qui était assise à ses cotés.

\- P't'être bien.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu nous l'dis? Explosa Maggie.

\- C'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu nous a pas aidé le mois dernier ? S'enquit le coréen, bien moins expressif que sa compagne.

\- Parc'que t'étais tout content d'le faire. Pas voulu déranger. »

L'archer n'avait pas tort sur ce point : quand il avait fallu remettre ressouder, Glenn n'avait pas arrêté de leurs dire qu'il l'avait déjà fait avec son père, qu'il savait comment ça marchait et tout le tintouin. Alors tout le monde avait laissé le jeune homme faire. Il avait voulu prouver qu'il n'était pas que bon en vannes et en excursions de ravitaillement. Et son travail n'était pas mauvais... si on oubliai qu'un seul trou rebouché ne réglerai jamais le véritable problème : l'installation en elle-même était merdique !

L'aînée des sœurs Greene tourna les talons, furieuse. Daryl n'y fit pas vraiment gaffe, mais il entendit tout de même sa réflexion, alors qu'elle passait la porte séparant la pièce commune des cellules.

« - C'est bien le truc d'un gars qui prend sa douche une fois par an d'en avoir rien a foutre ! »

Énervé, il se leva, attrapa le trousseau de clef du SUV gris dont il avait fait le plein la veille et sortit de la prison, son air d'ours mal léché accroché au visage.

...

Quand il revint à la prison, en fin d'après midi, Daryl n'avait pas meilleure mine. Mais la voiture était chargée de matériel : tuyaux, coudes, chalumeaux, tout y était. Il refusa l'aide des autres pour décharger et pour tout emmener jusqu'au bloc sanitaire. Et il se mit au travail.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il réparait une installation d'eau quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'il habitait toujours dans le taudis de son paternel, il fallait bien que quelqu'un répare le tuyau de douche que son père avait tordu en essayant de se rattraper pour ne pas tomber, ou débouche l'évier remplis de trucs indescriptibles.

Sans parler de la fois où, toujours son père complètement torché, avait eu l'idée lumineuse de balancer le verre briser de sa bouteille dans les chiottes. Le chasseur avait dû foutre les mains dans la merde, et c'est peu de le dire !

Le redneck commença par arrêter l'arrivée d'eau général qui se trouvait à la chaufferie : rien a cirer si c'était l'heure du repas, de la vaisselle et du coucher ! Le simple fait de couper l'eau serai sa petite vengeance personnelle avant que tout le monde ne vienne lui lécher les pompes et le remercier. Et surtout, si cela pouvait faire râler Maggie un peu plus... il aimait bien la brune. D'habitude elle était sympa. Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait été de garde au mirador toute la nuit, et que Glenn et elle n'avait pas pu s'envoyer en l'air. Ou alors elle était dans sa mauvaise période. Et merde, il détestait les femmes quand elles étaient plus ronchons et lunatiques que lui !

Une fois revenu dans la salle de bain commune, et sans aucune retenue, Daryl démonta toutes les canalisations d'arrivée d'eau au pied de biche et à la masse. Si en plus il pouvait faire du bruit, pourquoi s'en priver !

Au bout de deux heures, le brun avait enfin fini de retourner la pièce : il mit de coté le vieux matériel et commença l'assemblage du nouveau en commençant par la rangée de lavabos.

L'archer venait d'en finir avec ces derniers, et rassemblait ce qu'il lui fallait pour attaquer les douches lorsque Carol entra dans la pièce à pas de velours.

« - Oublie ce que j'ai dis pour le mécanicien. Tu serai beaucoup mieux en plombier !

\- J'étais pas plombier, répondit-il toujours de mauvaise humeur. »

Le brun ne se retourna pas pour voir la femme déposer une bouteille d'eau et une conserve pleine de nourriture, mais il l'avait entendu. Et cela lui donna du baume au cœur de la voir penser à lui. Elle pensait toujours à lui d'ailleurs. Les autres aussi sûrement, mais Carol devait être suicidaire pour oser s'approcher de lui quand il avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

Le redneck posa les premiers colliers au mur : en restant muet, il espérait que la femme aux cheveux gris relancerai la conversation. Il avait passé la journée seul et ça ne lui ferai pas de mal de l'entendre raconter plein de conneries. Ou de lui dire des choses gentilles. Ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, certes, mais il aimait bien ça quand même ! Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'assit juste contre le mur de l'entrée afin de l'observer.

Daryl haussa les épaules, un peu peiné, tout en continuant son travail il prit plusieurs tuyaux qu'il enfonça dans les colliers et il se préparai a souder quand ...

« - Dommage que tu ne sois pas plombier ! Je t'imagines bien débarquer torse nu, tenant un gros tuyau et une caisse à outils, et dire à la pauvre femme en détresse que tu viens sauver « J'viens pour la fuite ! Où c'est qu'j'met l'tuyau ? » »

Le cliché le plus terrible des pornos ! Le brun failli s'étouffer avec sa salive en pensant que la femme qui le regardait avait déjà visionné ce genre film. Il fallait définitivement qu'il arrête de penser que Carol ne savait rien, et qu'elle vivait dans une bulle !

« - Allez dis-le ! Renchérit cette dernière. Je suis certaine que ça te fais fantasmer ! »

\- Toi p't'être. Moi pas.

\- Moi ça dépend de la gueule du plombier... quand c'était Ed, je préférais aller me planquer dans le placard ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'est pas la même chose. »

Carol attrapa un bout de tuyau qui traînait près d'elle et se mit à le faire tourner entre ses paumes l'homme à quelques mêtres n'osait se retourner tellement il sentait son visage chauffé. Il alluma la flamme et commença a souder si il avait voulu que Carol reste il y a encore quelques minutes, il espérait désormais qu'elle lui ficherai la paix. La discussion commençait a prendre une tournure qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Et quand, une heure plus tard, tout fut fini, Carol était toujours assise au même endroit. Silencieuse.

« - Putain tu vas m'rendre dingue a r'garder c'que j'fais ! T'es pas ma foutue mère !

\- Heureusement pour toi ! Répondit Carol. Je te botterai les fesses tellement fort à chaque bêtise que tu ne pourrais plus t'asseoir ! »

Elle tapota la place à ses cotés, sous le regard de Daryl. Maintenant qu'il avait fini, il pouvait s'accorder un moment de détente.

« - Là, tu parles comme mon père. Murmura le brun en venant se poser près de la femme aux cheveux gris.

\- J'espère ne pas avoir le même physique que lui ?

\- T'es bien mieux roulée qu'lui, t'as d'la chance. »

En disant cela, Daryl scruta la femme à ses cotés comme elle-même le faisait des fois, c'est-à-dire sans aucunes gènes, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, ce qui fit rire Carol.

« - Bon, tu m'expliques comment tu n'es pas devenu plombier ? »

L'archer attrapa sa conserve, désormais froide, et entreprit de raconter quelques morceaux de sa vie, en entrecoupant son récit de bruits de mastication : un vrai gentleman !

« - Mon père était un bon a rien. Il savait pas faire grand chose, ou plutôt il voulait pas faire grand chose. Il était bon qu'à trois trucs : la chasse à l'arbalète, le seul truc bien qu'on ai partagé, la picole, et se défouler sur ses gosses. Une fois, comme j'en avais marre d'me prendre des coups d'ceintures, j'ai attendu qu'il comate et j'les ai planqué. J'ai aussi planqué ses clopes et ses bouteilles. Tant qu'a faire, autant être suicidaire jusqu'au bout ! Quand il a immergé le lendemain, et qu'il s'est aperçu qu'sa bibine était plus là, il a pété un câble. Et quand il a vu qu'il lui manquait sa ceinture... Bref, ce jour là j'ai évité le coup de tisonnier seulement parce que ce con avait une autre idée. Il a explosé la canalisation qui passait dans la cuisine et j'ai pris des coups de tuyaux dans le dos. Pas beaucoup tu m'dira, j'me suis vite écroulé ! C'qui m'a réveillé, c'est que y'avait d'l'eau partout dans la piaule, et j'pataugeais joyeusement dedans. Alors j'ai récupéré un chalumeau que j'avais planqué pour réparer des bagnoles et j'ai tant bien qu'mal remis l'installation en état. C'est la première fois que j'ai dû jouer au plombier. Et si je l'avais pas fait, j'serai sûrement pas là pour t'en parler parce que c'con, il m'a dit que c'était d'ma faute si tout avait sauté ! Il s'rappelai même plus d'la correction qu'il m'avait mis.

\- Waouh, sympa l'ambiance ! S'extasia faussement Carol. Moi qui trouvai qu'Ed était un gros blaireau... »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux survivants. Le brun finit son repas, tandis que sa compagne jouait toujours avec un bout de tuyau qui se trouvait à sa portée. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit pas commode ne se fasse entendre, provenant du ventre de la femme.

« - Ça te dérangerai de remettre l'eau en fonctionnement ?

\- Pourquoi ? Maggie veut finir de prendre sa douche ? Demanda Daryl légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Non. Elle a fini de se laver avec l'eau du bidon dehors. Soit dit en passant, elle et Glenn vont sûrement lâcher le mirador maintenant qu'ils ont un nouvel espace de jeu ! Ils se sont monter une douche extérieur dans la cours du bloc A.

\- J'veux pas voir ça ! Ricana le brun. Mais pourquoi tu veux que j'remette l'eau maint'nant ? J'aime assez emmerder l'monde là.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu vas le regretter ! Sourit la maman du groupe. »

Si le bruit qui suivit n'avait pas été aussi expressif pour qu'il comprenne le problème, l'odeur elle ne lassait aucuns doutes : elle aurai pu tuer un éléphant. Voir même le troupeau en entier !

« - JE ME RETIENS D'ALLER AUX TOILETTES DEPUIS CE MATIN GROS BÉTA ! ALORS VA ME REMETTRE L'EAU AVANT QUE VOUS NE MOURRIEZ TOUS PAR SUFFOCATION ! »

Daryl 5 – Carol 0

Idée à la con : 2

Idée vraiment gênante : 1

Idée probable mais en faite non : 2

* * *

Caroll - ann : merci pour ta review! Je veux bien un Daryl pour réparer ma voiture moi! Lol

Anthales : Bah t'es où? on te lit plus ces derniers temps!


	10. Chapter 10 : Sage femme

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : **:** Sage-femme

Tout le monde dormait à poings fermés en cette douce nuit d'été. Tout le monde sauf Daryl Dixon.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur, toujours aux aguets. Une vieille habitude comme il le disait souvent ; c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux ne dormir que d'un œil quand on vit avec un père alcoolique capable de débarquer a n'importe quelle heure pour vous filer des coups!

Bref, tout ça pour dire que, lorsque les premiers gazouillis se firent entendre en provenance de la cellule de Rick, le redneck se jeta au bas de son lit et se dirigea rapidement vers l'étage inférieur pour y récupérer la faiseuse de trouble.

Le brun écarta doucement le rideau pour ne pas réveiller l'ancien shérif et prit Judith dans ses bras, le plus délicatement possible., avant de se diriger vers la salle commune.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits que cette routine s'était installée entre lui et la "dure à cuire", tant et si bien que tout le monde pensait que la petite faisait de grandes et belles nuits. En réalité, il n'en était rien car ses dents commençaient a la tourmenter. Et ça, lui l'avait bien compris ! Alors il s'était mis a veiller sur la petite la nuit, lorsque les autres prenaient un repos mérité après leurs dures journées.

Judith toujours dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers une grande glacière qu'ils avaient récupéré quelques semaines plus tôt et qui, malgré l'absence de pains de glaces, gardait une certaine fraîcheur, et en sortie un anneau en plastique pour bébé. La petite n'attendit même pas que Daryl l'ai totalement lâché pour l'engloutir et commencer a baver copieusement.

« - Évite de m'en mettre partout s'te plait gamine ! Dit tout bas le brun. Faudrait pas qu'les autres pensent que j'suis incontinent ! »

Riant doucement, l'archer se dit une fois de plus qu'il avait eu raison de ramener cet ustensile lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé au hasard d'un ravitaillement. Ce jour là, d'ailleurs, il avait trouvé le lit parapluie dans lequel dormait la petite princesse, une peluche en forme d'éléphant et quelques vêtements. Tout ça pour une toute petite chose fragile qui le faisait chavirer a chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait.

Il s'assit sur les marches qui menaient à la salle de contrôle du bloc, et se mit a bercer la petite, tandis qu'elle mâchouillait toujours énergiquement son anneau. Et petit à petit ses yeux se fermèrent. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme complètement.

Daryl récupéra le jouet qu'il glissa dans sa poche : il le nettoierai plus tard, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il aimait ce moment, celui où il était seul avec Judith, et où elle dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Il aimait ces moments, comme il avait aimé lui donner son biberon et la calmer quand ils étaient revenus de leur premier ravitaillement pour elle, avec Maggie. Lorsqu'il l'avait baptisé la « petite dure à cuire ».

Cette gamine, c'était son rayon de soleil : elle lui redonnait le sourire et l'espoir de croire en ce monde après une journée merdique. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerai à personne ! Fallait pas abuser et le prendre pour un gentil nounours ! Il restait le rustre, solitaire et taciturne Daryl Dixon. Même si les autres commençaient à le voir s'adoucir et que sa réputation en avait pris un coup lorsqu'il avait pris Judith pour la première fois dans ses bras. Il l'avait bien vu à leurs yeux et Carol lui avait fait remarquer ce soir là qu'il était vraiment trop adorable avec la petite contre lui. Saleté !

C'est en observant dormir cette bouille d'ange qu'il se dit qu'il avait peut être raté sa vocation avec les enfants en fin de compte. Ou plutôt avec les bébés. Allez soyons fous : il se serai bien vu sage-femme !

Le sang, les cris, la vision de la douleur, ne le gênait absolument pas pour commencer. Du coup, il serai très certainement resté stoïque devant une femme hurlant en plein accouchement. Bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la partie la plus glamour ou la plus attirante pour lui. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était resté avec les bébés donc il se serai arrangé pour ne pas avoir a assister à « ça ». Et puis, il n'était pas certain qu'un femme ai très envie de se faire examiner par un mec dans ces instants là. Enfin, il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas franchement savoir. Il imaginait assez bien la tronche de Carol s'il lui posai la question. Elle se ficherai de lui, le traiterai sûrement de détraqué et irai raconter à tout le monde les pensées du chasseur. NON MERCI !

En fait, ce qui lui plaisait, c'était s'occuper des bébés une fois né : leurs faire prendre le bain, les nourrir, les bercer. Même les changer, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait bien les voir jouer avec leurs petits doigts et leurs petits pieds. Les voir sourire a ses grimaces. Il adorait vraiment ça. Et jamais, dans ces moments là, il ne se disait qu'il était gaga comme une fille. En fait, il s'en foutait littéralement !

Le brun s'était même engueulé violemment, et plus d'une fois, avec Merle à ce sujet.

Arrêt sur image : vous n'avez pas tout suivit ? Et pour cause ! Il y a une chose que vous ne savez pas sur les frangins Dixons, et qu'ils se sont bien caché de dire aux gens : ils ont eu un gamin !

Hein ? Ensemble me direz vous ? Eh bien non... pas tout à fait... c'est compliqué !

Imaginiez un peu la scène : une semaine de beuverie, de sniffage et de fumette non stop dans un taudis crasseux. Des mecs défoncés. Des filles pas franchement farouche. Daryl qui tente de ramener son frère à la maison mais qui finit par rester pour le surveiller et être certain qu'il rentrera en un seul morceau, sans s'être fait embarquer par les flics. Et vous avez le ticket gagnant pour un gros merdier de série B.

Résultat : hormis une putain de gueule de bois, sept mois et demi plus tard, le téléphone sonna pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. L'une des filles de la soirée venait d'accoucher d'un petit garçon. Problème : elle ne savait pas tout à fait qui était le père ! Elle avait couché avec Merle, puis Merle, puis encore Merle, puis Daryl, puis de nouveau Merle, avant de finir par Daryl. Et peut être une troisième fois avec Daryl, mais elle n'en était pas certaine : ça aurai pu être le chien du voisin vu qu'elle était cuite à point, elle n'aurai pas fait la différence, leur a t-elle dit. Du coup, elle savait que c'était un Dixon, mais lequel ?

Et pour ne rien arranger à tout ça, la nana, une dénommée Cassie avait décidé d'alterner la garde. Les frangins allaient donc hérité d'un bébé tout les week-ends ! Cameron qu'il s'appelait.

« - C'est une putain de blague ? Avait tonné l'aîné des frères. J'vais lui renfoncer c'petit merdeux dans l'bide moi ! »

C'est donc Daryl qui avait dû jouer le gentil dans l'histoire, et qui avait essayé de s'occuper de son peut être fils. Tâche pas franchement facile quand on n'a personne pour aider. Il avait appris seul a changer une couche, a préparer un biberon, a faire faire un rot, a prendre le bain, etc. Le pire, c'était de l'endormir, car son abruti de frère foutait exprès le bordel dans la maison pour le faire chier. Mais malgré les engueulades et les insultes de Merle, le redneck s'était pris au jeu.

Il attendait d'ailleurs les week-ends avec impatience et disparaissait presque toute la semaine histoire de ne pas avoir Merle sur le dos et de l'entendre se foutre de sa gueule.

Et puis un samedi, Cassie n'avait pas emmener Cameron. Daryl avait essayé de l'appeler, sans résultats. Finalement, il avait débarqué chez elle. L'appartement était vide.

Il avait appris quelques semaines plus tard que la mère avait fait une overdose, chose fort peu étonnante. Le gamin avait été placé dans une famille d'accueil. Cela avait brisé le cœur du brun qui s'était encore plus enfoncé dans son mutisme et ses parties de chasses solitaires.

Point à la ligne.

Fin de l'histoire.

L'archer avait alors décidé qu'il n'aurai pas d'enfants. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé a se retrouver dans le même lieu de vie que Judith.

Alors que la petite dormait toujours, Daryl se leva et a ramena dans sa chambre il la coucha et retourna sur son perchoir pour finir sa nuit.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Anthales : Qui a dit que je n'étais pas prête a tout pour une review? :D Ah bah evidemment qu'il faut tester la douche tout de suite après pour être certain que tout le circuit fonctionne! Je dirai même qu'il faut tester TOUTES les douches et trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps!

Mathilde Jenkins :Merci pour ta review. J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont autant!


	11. Chapter 11 : Mannequin de pieds

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

* * *

AVERTISSEMENT : TNEMESSITREVA : Avant de commencer, je tiens a vous prévenir de ceci : ce chapitre commençait bien dans l'écriture, j'avais mon idée et puiiiis... je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé! Du coup, j'accepte les blâmes, les reproches mais je refuse tout lancer de projectiles surtout si c'est une poule pondeuse ou une oies (je flippe grave face à un gallinacés!)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Mannequin... de pied !

« - T'as les plus beaux pieds que j'ai jamais vu ! Déclara hilare Carol alors que le brun bougeait ses orteils dans l'eau. »

Daryl et elle avait décidé de faire une petite pause avant de rentrer à la prison. Ou plutôt, Carol avait très lourdement insisté pour qu'ils s'arrêtent un peu dans leur journée ravitaillement. Et quelle fabuleuse idée que d'aller faire trempette dans un petit cours d'eau ? Après tout, on était en plein été, et en ce milieu d'après midi, on dépassait facilement les 30°C.

Et ce n'était ni Glenn ni Maggie qui s'y étaient opposé. D'ailleurs, même si on les entendait roucouler de temps à autres, les deux tourtereaux avaient disparu de la circulation.

« - JE SAIS ! Brailla presque Carol. Tu étais mannequin de pieds !

\- J'étais quoi ? Demanda incrédule le redneck .

\- Tu sais, les gens qui prêtent leurs pieds pour les pubs, ou des photos dans les magazines.

\- Mais tu fumes quoi p'tain ? Sérieux, fais tourner ça doit être d'la bonne !

\- Roh, t'es vraiment pas un mec drôle, tu le sais ça, Daryl ? »

Carol se mit a observer avec plus d'attention l'homme à ses cotés, comme elle le faisaitpour le mettre mal à l'aise... même si, il fallait le dire pour la défendre, elle le faisait en débranchant son cerveau car elle ne voulait pas trop réfléchir au sujet « Daryl Dixon le beau brun ténébreux ». Après tout, elle restait une femme célibataire survivante en pleine apocalypse zombie !

Car Daryl restait un Mâle avec un grand M. Un morceau de tout premier choix même ! Son caractère renfermé et son coté peu loquace, combiné a une enfance pas facile, sur laquelle il c'était un peu confié faisait de lui le genre parfait de mec qu'une femme voulait protéger et reconstruire. Un bout de glaise a façonner... le fantasme de beaucoup de femmes.

Et en plus, le chasseur avait un physique a tomber ; et ça Carol avait pu s'en apercevoir à plusieurs reprises. Et pour cause, elle était la seule face à qui le brun acceptait d'enlever son haut. Souvent pour se faire raccommoder. Mais pas seulement... comme la première fois où cela était arrivé.

Ah, cette fameuse fois !

La femme aux cheveux gris laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire nostalgique. Rien que ce souvenir la réchauffai instantanément ! C'était l'hiver, leur premier hiver après la fuite de la ferme Greene. Un moment vraiment pénible pour tous : pas d'abri sûr et constant, peu de choses trouvées lors des ravitaillements et pas de quoi se réchauffer, à part quelques couvertures miteuses et les feux de bois dans les différentes cheminées. Si on y ajoutait à ça la grossesse de Lori, un Rick de plus en plus renfermé et un couple gazouillant dès que possible, vous avez la combinaison parfaite pour vous donnez envie de vous flinguer ! Heureusement, cet hiver là, la neige les avait épargné. Maigre consolation !

Pendant tout ce temps, et grâce à son infini patience, la maman du groupe avait réussi a se rapprocher de l'archer : elle lui avait parlé, lui avait automatiquement gardé une « assiette » à chaque repas, ou avait tout simplement monté la garde auprès de lui. La femme aux cheveux gris avait même réussi à l'accompagner à la chasse, moment solitaire par excellence pour le redneck.

Ce soir là, il faisait un froid a faire frémir le yeti et toute la petite troupe avait trouvé refuge, depuis quelques jours déjà, dans une maison d'un étage sur les bords d'un lotissement ; ils avaient décidé d'y rester le temps d'explorer et de faire une razzia sur les environs. Un feu de cheminé avait été allumé au rez-de-chaussée, réchauffant tant bien que mal le groupe ; et, pour une fois, un repas copieux leur avait calé l'estomac. Seulement, Carol avait besoin d'espace : elle commençait a perdre patience a être entassé à une dizaine dans 20m², et elle décida que pour cette nuit, elle dormirai à l'étage. Seule. Au froid ! Stupide décision qu'elle regretta vite, mais pas question de revenir la tête basse ! Elle finirai sa nuit là-haut, même si elle devait y perdre ses orteils !

C'est toute grelottante, sur son matelas qu'elle avait entendu des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et que Daryl l'avait surpris.

 _« - J'vais avoir ta mort sur la conscience s'tu restes là, lui avait-il dit. »_

Et lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle voulait, pour une fois, avoir un peu d'intimité et ne pas entendre les ronflements de T-Dog ! Et que non, elle ne redescendrai pas, même si il lui faisait ses gros yeux ou qu'il la menaçait de lui botter le derrière !

Daryl avait semblé lâcher l'affaire puisqu'il avait regagné l'étage inférieur. Victoire de courte durée : à peine 10 minutes après son départ, le voici de retour auprès d'elle, son arbalète et deux autres couvertures dans les mains... dont son truc infâme et multicolore qu'il s'évertuait a trimballer partout comme un doudou. Il avait déposé les couvertures sur Carol, pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Et il s'était posté sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour faire le guet.

Peine perdu, la femme au cheveux gris s'était vite remise a grelotter et a claquer des dents. L'idée de redescendre auprès des autres pour ne pas perdre ses doigts commençait a doucement faire son chemin lorsque le chasseur s'était levé de son perchoir, avait retiré ses vêtements, restant ainsi en petite tenue, sous ses yeux ébahis, pour venir s'allonger auprès d'elle. Il lui avait dit de faire de même car, peau contre peau, la chaleur passait mieux. Et elle ne risquait pas de mourir frigorifier.

C'est ce jour là que, aussi rouge de malaise l'un que l'autre, Carol avait balancer pour la première fois l'une de ses petites piques. Un truc du genre : _« Si tu voulais me mettre dans ton lit, suffisait de le demander ! J'aurai accepter sans tout ces flonflons ! »_

Tout ce blabla pour dire que le redneck avait de sérieux atouts physiques, même s'il ne s'en doutait pas... et qu'elle était la seule a en profiter. Et qu'elle serai sûrement la seule jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve une copine. Et pitié, que cela n'arrive pas tout de suite !

« -Allez imagine un peu ! Reprit la femme.

\- J'essaie même plus d'imaginer avec toi. J'fais qu'subir. »

Faisant mine d'être offusquée, Carol donne un léger coup de poings dans l'épaule de son voisin qui lui sourit en retour.

« - Oh, la mauvaise fois ! Je suis certaine, que tu rêves de mes idées la nuit !

\- J'dors d'ja pas beaucoup... m'fait pas faire des cauchemars !

\- Bon bah puisque c'est comme ça, tu m'obliges a prendre des mesures draconiennes, dit la femme en se levant sur son rocher et en prenant une attitude d'institutrice. Je vais être obligé de te dire pourquoi tu aurai fait un super mannequin de pieds ! »

Si Daryl essaya bien de s'esquiver, ce fut peine perdue : il se rassit bien sagement devant les gros yeux de son amie. Non, il n'échapperai pas à ses explications.

« - P'tain, on s'croirai à l'école ! Grogna le brun

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Tu dis toujours que tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds ?! Lui répondit Carol sur un ton espiègle. Pour moi, tu aurais été génial dans ce métier car tu as de supers pieds, et surtout, parce que il n'y a pas besoin de te déshabiller. C'est tout toi ça, non ! »

Le chasseur souffla bruyamment, autant pour relâcher la pression que pour faire semblant d'être exaspéré. Finalement, elle avait raison sur un point : pas besoin de tomber la chemise. Mais c'était vraiment une idée à la con !

« - Sont nazes tes arguments ! Lui balança t-il en souriant. Peux pas faire mieux, aujourd'hui ?

\- Si je peux. Je suis certaine que tu serai super photogénique des pieds. Dommage qu'on n'ai pas d'appareil photo pour te le prouver ! Du coup, je vais profiter de cette occasion pour qu'on ai une vrai discussion, toi et moi. Loin des autres.

\- Hein ? »

Ce fut la seule réponse intelligente que le cerveau du cadet Dixon put exprimer tandis que la femme à ses cotés se rasseyait. Depuis un moment, Carol voulait voir une discussion sérieuse avec son ami, sans savoir comment aborder LE sujet de l'isolement du chasseur. Enfin, elle allait en avoir l'occasion.

« - Écoute, et ne m'interromps pas. Commença t-elle en regardant Daryl dans les yeux. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, et si tu veux me faire la gueule après, alors je te laisserai faire. Mais voilà : arrête de te cacher !

\- J'me cache pas, j'suis là ! »

La maman du groupe croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, pas forcément très heureuse de se faire interrompre, surtout par un trait d'humour pourri ; le chasseur parut comprendre le message et se renfrogna.

« - Ok, j'ferme ma gueule !

\- Merci, répondit Carol avec un sourire. Je disais donc qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes de te planquer derrière ton air bourru et ta mauvaise humeur. On sait tous qu'au final, t'es un gros nounours en guimauve qui réclame des câlins !.. ou pas, pour les câlins. Mais tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Et je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de toi, ou de ton passé, mais si tu le fais, ça ne changera en rien la vision que nous avons de toi. On ne te regardera pas avec pitié, ou condescendance. Ou je ne sais pas ce que tu peux imaginer. »

La femme s'arrêta quelques secondes afin que son voisin puisse intégrer les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elle espérait une réaction, même négative, mais tout ce qu'elle reçu, ce fut un Daryl Dixon qui détourne la tête et sifflant entre ses dents.

« - Et ça nous mène où tout ça ? Demanda le brun sans la regarder.

\- A pleins de choses...

\- Comme ? »

Le chasseur tourna un regard interrogateur et légèrement agacé vers Carol qui lui sourit en retour. Elle avait enfin son attention, et elle espérait vraiment qu'il prenne en compte ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais si, elle le savait, le faire changer serai très difficile.

« - Peu importe ce qui se passera par la suite, tu ne peux pas rester seul dans ton coin. Nous sommes une famille Daryl.

\- Je ne suis pas « seul dans mon coin », répondit-il sur la défensive. Je passe la plupart de mon temps avec toi.

\- Et si demain je deviens l'une de ces choses, qui te rafistolera ? Qui osera s'approcher de toi quand tu fais ta tête d'ours mal léché ? A qui ira ta confiance ?

\- J'laiss'rai jamais ça arriver, murmura Daryl en regardant ses pieds, par qui tout cela était arrivé. »

Ces quelques mots furent dit tellement bas que Carol crut avoir halluciner. Elle soupira avant de reprendre.

« - Tu ne peux pas tout empêcher, Daryl. Ni t'en vouloir pour tout ce qui peut nous arriver.

\- J'peux t'enfermer dans une cellule et monter la garde devant pour en être sur, dit le redneck avec un sourire aux lèvres, sur un ton défi.

\- Et ma main dans ta tronche ? Ça aussi ça pourrai arriver si jamais tu essaies ! »

Ils se sourirent et le brun donna un coup d'épaule à sa voisine.

« - Putain, comment on est arrivé là, tu peux m'le dire ?

\- Arrivé où ? Dans cet endroit ?.. et bien on a fait un détour par une petite route que Glenn trouvait pittoresque et... commença la femme aux cheveux gris.

\- Arrêtes tes conneries ! J'te parle de la discussion ! Râla l'homme. Comment t'as fait pour partir de mannequin d'pieds et arriver là ?

\- Ça, c'est mon coté magicienne ! Ni vu ni connu je t'embrouille !

\- Tu pourrai retourner l'cerveau d'une limace, j'suis assez d'accord !

\- Tu te compares à une limace ? Intéressant, rigola la maman du groupe et se levant. Plus sérieusement, je m'inquiète pour toi Daryl. Je ne veux pas être la seule personne sur qui tu peux compter. J'apprécie que tu te confies à moi, mais d'autres mériteraient avoir la chance. »

Carol descendit de son rocher et marcha quelques mètres toujours le long du cours d'eau. Puis fit face au cadet Dixon qui l'avait suivi.

« - Voilà où ça nous emmène : je veux que tu leur fasse confiance, autant qu'à moi.

\- Je leur fais confiance, déclara le brun pour se défendre. Je les laisse monter la garde pendant que je dors !

\- TU MENS ! Tu ne dors que d'un œil, si tu crois que je ne m'en aperçois pas ! démentie Carol sans un sourire. Et puisque tu es borné, voilà ce que je vais faire pour t'obliger a t'ouvrir aux autres : je vais leur parler de notre petit jeu, et je vais les inviter a nous rejoindre. Pas tous en même temps, il ne faudrait pas que tu fuis, ce n'est pas le but. Mais de cette façon, tu sera obligé de parler de toi, ou de leur montrer d'autres facettes de ta personnalité... »

Le redneck souffla de mécontentement, mais avait-il réellement le choix ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que son amie lui demandait de s'ouvrir aux autres. Sans grands résultats. Il aimait la solitude, et la compagnie de Carol. Et cela semblait lui suffire. Mais elle avait raison : s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, que ferait-il ? Vers qui se tournerai t-il ? Et sans un vrai soutien, qu'en serai t-il de son état mental ?

« - S'ça peux t'faire plaisir... finit par admettre le brun. Si t'as pas peur que j't'abandonne pour quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Aucune chance ! Je resterai toujours ta préférée, minauda la femme aux cheveux gris en venant se coller au bras droit de Daryl. Pouaaah, qu'elle horreur !

Et avec un sourire machiavélique, Carol se décolla du brun et le poussa dans l'eau ; il fut si surpris de son geste qu'il perdit l'équilibre et yfinit immergé jusqu'à la taille.

« - Tu pus vraiment mon pauvre chéri ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'un mannequin de pied ne se dessape pas, que je dois supporter cette odeur ! Renchérit-elle en rigolant. Alors, maintenant, lave toi ! Et en enlevant tes vêtements ! Sauf si tu as peur que les écureuils racontent ce qu'ils ont vu...

\- J'te suis plus aujourd'hui. Ronchonna l'homme en enlevant sa veste et sa chemise trempées, laissant apparaître un torse marqué et musclé.

\- En faite, oubli ce que j'ai dit... Tes pieds sont vraiment laids à coté de ça, dit la femme narquoisement la femme en pointant le torse en face d'elle. Tu aurai pu être mannequin tout court ! »

Puis après un gloussement, elle reprit :

« - Vous êtes terriblement sexy, monsieur Dixon ! »

Daryl se mit a rougir fortement et balança ses fringues imbibées d'eau sur Carol, qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de rire.

« - Les écureuils font moins chiés qu'toi ! Euh, z'ont pas d'idées à la con, ni besoin qu'j'sente bon ! »

Puis lui tournant le dos, il entreprit de faire trempette en réfléchissant : mannequin de pieds, c'était vraiment nul comme idée. Mannequin tout court aussi d'ailleurs ! Fallait vraiment qu'elle se fasse soigner... et si maintenant les autres avaient le droit de s'y mettre...

« - Mais c'est pour mes idées à la con que tu m'aimes, Daryl ! Entendit-il depuis la rive.

\- Malheureusement... murmura simplement le brun a l'intention de Carol qui lui souriait toujours. »

Daryl 6 – Carol 0

Idée à la con : 3

Idée vraiment gênante : 1

Idée probable mais en faite non : 2

* * *

Réponses aux reviews (ou RàR):

Anthales : Tu n'as pas tort, j'aurai dû partir sur puériculteur... bizarre comme nom! Pour le prof de maternel, c'est noté et cela fera un trçs bon chapitre j'ai déjà pleins d'idées!

Caroll -ann : Tu as raison sur deux choses pour le métier de plombier : 1 Daryl a l'intérieur ça équivaudrai au passage d'une tornade au bout d'un moment et 2 il y a beaucoup de cliché sur les plombiers (mais c'est tellement drole de jouer avec sur les FF)! en tout cas, mon plombier ne ressemble pas a Daryl, et c'est bien dommage!

Pour le chapitre 10 : merci pour le compliment!

jacpin2002 : Hi! Thank you for your message.


	12. Chapter 12 : Musicien

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

* * *

Un oubli de ma part que je rectifie ici et maintenant : Merci a Caroll-ann pour ton idée d'inclure de nouveaux personnages dans la rechercher fastidieuse qu'est celle de connaître l'ancienne vie de Daryl Dixon!

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Musicien.

« - Tu savoures ta célébrité Dixon? Demanda Carol en venant s'asseoir près du sus nommé.

\- Sur'ment tiens! Tout seul dans mon coin, à me faire aduler par la poussière... Répondit pince sans rire le brun.

\- T'y mets vraiment de la mauvaise volonté aussi! »

Assis sur l'escalier montant à la tour de garde de la grande salle, les deux acolytes regardaient le reste du groupe en contrebas faire la fête. Et pour cause : aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Carl. 14 ans déjà!

Et pour fêter ça, Daryl avait, dans un élan de sentimentalisme, trouvé le cadeau parfait pour un ado en pleine époque apocalyptique : un poste hifi a piles. Et pleins de CD.

Rick lui, avait trouvé du champagne et avait même permis a son fils d'en boire un peu. Imaginez un peu l'ambiance de folie qui régnait dans le bloc C en ce grand soir! Surtout qu'un Carl euphorique ça a de quoi surprendre : il avait voulu faire un gros câlin a Daryl pour le remercier. Avant de se rabattre sur Beth qui, même a jeun avait accepté de bonne grâce. Depuis, les deux dansaient comme des fous accompagnés de tout le reste du groupe... Ou presque! Dans une soirée, il en faut toujours un pour faire la tronche!

« - Carl a vraiment apprécié ton cadeau, tu sais, reprit la femme aux cheveux gris.

\- J'ai cru comprendre.

\- Il te remerciera sûrement demain... Avec mon d'effusions.

\- Il a intérêt ou il va comprendre c'que ça veut dire avoir mal au crâne. Et ça s'ra pas a cause de l'alcool!

\- Arrêtes donc de râler beau gosse! Tu es son héros ce soir. T'es encore mieux que son père! »

Disant cela, Carol lui fit tourner la tête en le prenant par le menton vers la piste de danse afin qu'il voit la star de la fête lui faire de grands signes avant de reprendre son trémoussage.

« - Y'a bien une chose qu'est sûre : le sens du rythme c'est pas moi qu'lui ai appris. On dirait un clodo torché l'soir de Noël. Reprit Daryl l'air abattu.

\- Intéressant.

\- De quoi?

\- Ce que tu viens de dire, dit la maman du groupe. Donc tu as le sens du rythme...

\- Jamais dis ça, s'offusqua presque le brun.

\- Pas de cette façon, mais c'est comme ça que je le prends, donc va falloir que je te trouve un métier en rapport avec la musique. »

Puis la femme se tut pour réfléchir, et observer le redneck du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier, qui se fichait littéralement de l'examen que lui faisait passer la femme a ses cotés s'adossant aux murs, un genou relevé contre sa poitrine ; il s'alluma une clope.

Pourtant, malgré son air de je-m'en-foutisme aigu, il ne pu rester totalement de marbre lorsque la chanson suivante fit entendre ses premiers accords. _Nobody's Home_ d'Avril Lavigne. Il aimait beaucoup cette chanson : la voix de la chanteuse était pleine d'émotion, et les paroles lui parlaient tellement. Et d'instinct, le redneck se mit a battre la mesure avec son pied.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à sa voisine...

« - Tu étais dans un groupe de rock avant la fin du monde ! Finit par lâcher Carol, sur un ton satisfait.

\- Et qu'est c'qui t'fais dire ça ?

\- Tiens, tu ne râles pas d'entrée ! Ou tu me dis pas d'aller me faire voir... toucherai-je au but ?

\- Tu peux pas faire une phrase normal ? Tu m'files mal au crane, râla le brun en tirant une énième taffe sur sa cigarette. J'voulais juste essayé d'être détendu, mais si ça t'emmerdes, j'redeviens un ours !

\- Oulah, surtout pas ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu arrêtes tes efforts ! Rit la maman du groupe en venant donner un coup d'épaule au brun, à ses cotés.

\- Tu m'as t'jours pas dit pourquoi tu pensais à ça ? »

Carol se gratta le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir ce qui, Daryl le savait, était une illusion ; elle avait déjà ses idées bien ordonnés et elle ne voulait que faire monter le suspense.

« - Accouche, p'tain ! »

La femme aux cheveux gris posa sa main sur son ventre, prenant un air offusqué.

« - Oh mon dieu, Daryl ! Tu m'as mis enceinte sans que je le sache ? »

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, passant d'offusquée à sournoise en un battement de cils.

« - Aurais-tu abusé de moi dans mon sommeil ?

\- N'importe quoi, ronchonna le chasseur en rougissant. Et pis d'façon, y'a pas moyen qu'tu m'sentes pas passé. »

Carol ouvrit grand la bouche, surprise comme jamais devant l'aplomb de son ami. Ami qui d'ailleurs, essayait de cacher un large sourire, et un fort rougissement, sous ses longues mèches de cheveux.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à la femme a ses cotés pour retrouver son calme et son sérieux : elle aussi avait fortement rougit et, pour la première fois, n'avait pas de répliques appropriées a lancer.

« - Revenons-en a ton ancien métier.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'j'te mouche !

\- Tu as raison ! Et d'ailleurs, nous reviendrons sur cet information on ne peut plus intéressante un peu plus tard ! Dit la femme avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'avais peur qu'tu dises ça. »

Carol reprit contenance avant de poursuivre, des images troublantes et classé X, en arrière plan sur l'écran de contrôle de son cerveau de détraquée.

« - Bref, je t'aurai bien vu avec un maquillage comme ceux de Kiss! commença a s'enthousiasmer la femme. Je te verrai bien vêtu tout de cuir : la veste ouverte, un pantalon moulant, les chaussures à plate-formes ...

\- Et les bracelets à piques ? Demanda le brun.

\- Évidemment ! Et un collier à chien... avec une laisse. Comme ça, quand tu n'es pas sage et que tu essaies de te faire la malle, je pourrai te ramener à la maison en moins de deux ! »

L'archer secoua la tête en expirant bruyamment. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant d'imagination ? Elle n'était clairement pas seule dans sa tête !

« - Tu m'exaspères.

\- Mais non, mais non ! Écoutes donc la suite !

\- J'ai pas l'choix d't'façon... râla le cadet Dixon en allumant une nouvelle cigarette. ».

C'est a cet instant que Michonne décida de venir s'incruster sur l'escalier ; elle avait l'air passablement éméchée car elle rata une marche et se vautra aux pieds de Carol.

« - Vous parlez d'quoi ? Demanda la nouvelle venue après s'être finalement assise.

\- J'exposai à Daryl ma nouvelle théorie sur son ancienne vie.

\- Et ?

\- C'est du n'importe quoi... comme toujours ! Reprit le brun avant que la femme aux cheveux gris n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je disais qu'il aurai pu faire parti d'un groupe de rock.

\- Hum hum... je t'écoute. »

Carol prit son attitude de maîtresse d'école qui exaspérait tant le chasseur et, en le snobant totalement, se mit a parler avec la femme au katana : une vraie conspiration entre gonzesses !

« - Je le connais un peu maintenant, et il a une âme de leader, même s'il ne le voit pas. Mais, en même temps, il n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention. Alors, il ne serai définitivement pas le chanteur du groupe.

\- Dommage, t'entendra pas ma belle voix ! Bougonna Daryl

\- Et j'en suis désolée !.. lui répondit du tac au tac Carol, sans pour autant lui porter plus d'attention, avant de poursuivre. En fait, pour moi, il serai plutôt le batteur ; le mec qui est au fond de la scène, qu'on voit le moins mais qui est quand même très sexy ! Oh je sais ! Il serai comme le batteur des Eagles : batteur et leader du groupe en même temps !

\- C'est naze ! Pourquoi j'pourrai pas être guitariste ? »

La maman du groupe fit mine de réfléchir avant de secouer la tête négativement.

« - C'est pas parce que tu fait mumuse avec la corde de ton arbalète que tu étais guitariste. Et puis le solo de guitare en pleine lumière, c'est aussi peu ton truc que de chanter a capella au Madison Square Garden... t'en penses quoi, toi ? »

La brune, qui ne disait rien depuis un certain temps explosa de rire, si bien qu'elle failli s'étouffer. Carol lui tapota gentiment dans le dos afin qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle.

« - Si c'est pour dire une conn'rie, tu peux t'la fermer Michonne.

\- Daryl c'est pas le batteur dans le groupe de rock ! Commença toujours hilare la jeune femme, sans faire attention ce que venait de lui dire le cadet Dixon. Pour moi, et puisque Carol m'as gentiment autorisé a donné mon avis, tu étais plutôt le manager du groupe ! Le mec taciturne, qui boit et qui fait entrer les groupies hystériques a fortes poitrines dans le carré VIP après le concert. »

A cette remarque, le regard de la femme aux cheveux gris alla de l'un à l'autre de ses amis. L'idée était-elle viable ? Le brun en manager ? Avec de l'alcool, des putes ? Plutôt le genre de Merle ça non ? Quoi que, ça lui irai bien aussi... elle n'en savait rien ! Là, ça dépassait son imagination.

« - Ça sent l'vécu ? Demanda Daryl à la nouvelle venue. Toi j'te vois bien dans la rôle d'la groupie hystérique ! Mais sans la poitrine.

\- Si tu savais, mon gars ! sourit largement Mini-Samouraï en se relevant.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, j'veux pas savoir... et pis toute façon vous avez faux toutes les deux.

\- Tu peux dire c'que tu veux Daryl, moi je sais que j'ai raison : t'aurai fait un parfait manager ! »

Puis avec un clin d'œil appuyé, Michonne redescendit les marches et retourna se mêler à la foule.

« - Z'êtes allumées toute les deux !

\- Looks like a girl, but she's a flame, she bright, she can burn your eyes. Répondit en chantonnant Carol.

\- Tu m'désespère !

\- Without you I'm nothing ! Minauda la femme en frottant son épaule à celle de son voisin.

\- C'est moi l'rockeur d'l'équipe alors qu'cest toi qui balances des références ?

\- Don't you ever feel like you're less than fucking perfect ?

\- Ah ouais, tu veux jouer p'être ?

\- Light another cigarette and let yourself go, play the game ! »

Daryl se tourna vers la femme aux cheveux gris qui, les yeux brillant, s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle réplique, et appuya sa main gauche contre sa bouche pour la faire taire.

« - Enjoy le silence ! »

Daryl 7 – Carol 0

Idée à la con : 4

Idée vraiment gênante : 1

Idée probable mais en faite non : 2

* * *

* Les références musicales dans l'ordre ( et je suis désolée si certaines sont sorties après le début de l'apocalypse TWD et, par conséquent, ne devrait pas voir leurs place ici).

Girl on Fire – Alicia Keys et Nicky Minaj.

Without you I'm Nothing – Placebo (avec David Bowie, elle est encore meilleure).

Fucking Perfect – Pink.

Play the Game – Queen.

Enjoy the silence – Depeche Mode.

* * *

RàR :

Anthalès : Merci pour ta review. L'idée d'inclure d'autres perso vient de Caroll-ann comme dit plus haut. ++

* * *

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je suis en vacances et je pars sans mon ordinateur 0 Berlin... Je sais, ça fera beaucoup la même semaine si on ajoute la fin de la saison de TWD mais ne vous tranchez pas les veines! Je reviens vite!


	13. Chapter 13 : Clown

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

 **Note spéciale** : Bon, maintenant que je suis certaine que vous ne vous êtes pas tranchés les veines vu que notre beau Daryl est toujours en vie, il va falloir patienter jusqu'en Octobre pour la prochaine saison de TWD... et écrire pour faire passer le temps! Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Clown.

Aujourd'hui avait été une longue et pénible journée comme Daryl Dixon ne pensait plus jamais en vivre. Et pour cause, aujourd'hui c'était, si le monde avait été normal, l'anniversaire de son frère Merle.

Sauf que le monde n'avait plus rien de normal : tout partait en couilles. Il y avait les rôdeurs, les vivants qui se comportaient comme les derniers des cons et il y avait son frangin qui n'était plus à ses cotés depuis que le brun avait dû l'abattre de ses propres mains.

Bref, un jour de merde, dans une semaine de merde, dans un mois de merde, dans une année tout aussi merdique! Alors très tôt ce matin, avant que le gros de la foule n'ouvre les yeux, le chasseur avait pris son arbalète et son sac et avait disparu.

Toute la journée il avait arpenter les bois sans croiser âmes qui vivent. Et le seul écureuil qui s'était aventuré près de notre redneck préféré avait eu la vie sauve grâce a sa dextérité et sa vélocité hors pair de Super-Ecureuil-Volant! Ça, c'est ce que Daryl dira si on lui posai la question. En vérité, le brun était tellement a la ramasse et déprimé qu'il n'avait que entr'aperçu la petite queue en panache alors qu'elle taillait la route vers les hauteurs des arbres. La aussi, il pourrait dire qu'il est tellement connu dans les bois que les animaux fuyaient avant de l'avoir entendu!

Avec ses explications, il ferait moins pauvre type!

Il était rentré bredouille à la tombée de la nuit, et avait filé directement dans la tour de guet, délogeant Glenn et Maggie qui, pour une fois, et devant l'air encore moins aimable que d'habitude du chasseur, avaient lâché l'affaire.

Personne n'avait osé monter. Ni faire de commentaires. Ni s'approcher a moins de 30 mètres du mirador en fait, de peur de prendre un carreau d'arbalète dans le cul. Sauf qu'au moment d'aller se coucher, ni tenant plus, et comprenant que Daryl ne descendrait pas de son plein gré, Carol décida d'affronter le dragon dans son antre, avec pour l'amadouer, un restant de crème au chocolat industriel.

"- J'veux voir personne! Beugla le brun quand il entendit les pas sur les barreaux de l'échelle.

\- On m'a toujours dit de ne pas céder aux caprices d'un enfant.

\- suis pas un putain de gosse Carol, reprit il encore plus véhément.

\- Alors comporte toi comme tel, et parle!"

La femme aux cheveux gris posa le bol aux cotés du cadet Dixon avant de s'adosser à la rambarde pour mieux l'observer.

"- T'as une sale gueule, finit-elle par dire. Et tu pues.

\- Rien a foutre. "

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, peut être même plus d'une minute, avant que la maman du groupe ne s'asseye aux cotés de l'archer, dos contre un pilier de la rambarde, afin de pouvoir voir son visage.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Daryl?

\- Occupe toi d'toi pour changer, répondit méchamment le brun avant de détourner la tête pour ne plus croiser le regard inquisiteur de son amie."

Carol souffla bruyamment : elle n'avait pas que ça a faire de supporter un enfant récalcitrant, ou plutôt dans le cas présent, un Daryl en mode salaud et blessant. Elle attrapa la crème dessert posée entre eux deux et se mit a la déguster ; après tout, s'il n'en voulait pas, elle avait encore un peu faim.

"- J'croyais qu'c'était ma part? Demanda le chasseur en se tournant vers la femme."

Carol haussa les épaules et replongea sa cuillère dans la boite avant de la porter a ses lèvres pour l'engloutir.

"- Ah OK, j'ai compris. Tu vas tout bouffer d'vant moi juste pour t'venger?

\- Me venger de quoi? Demanda posément la maman du groupe. De ta mauvaise humeur? J'y suis habituée.

\- Parce que j'veux pas t'parler d'c'qui va pas. Murmura le brun en relevant un regard douloureux vers sa compagne."

Carol reposa son dessert sur le sol et se tourne complètement vers son acolyte, posant sa main sur celle de l'homme.

"- Je sais déjà ce que tu as, Daryl. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Merle. Et il n'est plus la... Même si je suis sûre qu'il n'était pas du genre gâteau, bougies et surprise Patty!

\- il préférait vodka, pute et came, ricana le cadet Dixon en regardant pour la première fois Carol dans les yeux depuis le début de leur discussion.

\- Il n'aurai pas trouvé son bonheur chez nous... Pas d'alcool, pas de drogue et j'espère qu'il n'aurai pas pris l'une de nous pour une fille de petite vertue!

\- Si j'avais ton sens d'la répartie, j'balanc'rai un truc du genre " t'aurai pas touché, t'es d'ja ma pute!".

\- Charmant, monsieur Dixon.

\- Mais j'ai pas ton aisance. Finit par dire le brun après quelques secondes de suspense. Et t'es tout, sauf .

\- Essaie donc de te rattraper! "

Carol lui donna un coup de poing dans.l'épaule en rigolant alors que le redneck esquissait enfin son premier sourire de la journée : Carol aurai pu être aux anges pour ce geste si, en définitive, elle n'était pas la seule a y avoir droit !

"- Alors, a par faire la tronche, t'as fait quoi de ta journée? Demanda Carol

\- Je m'suis fais humilié par Super Écureuil. Et ma mauvaise humeur devait être tellement puissante que même les rôdeurs m'ont évite."

\- Wahou! Daryl, même les microbes te trouvent antipathiques même s'ils viennent te rendre malade de temps en temps.

\- Sympa, merci, répondit faussement vexé le brun. Puis après quelques secondes il reprit : j'sais c'que tu faisais avant la fin du monde...!

\- Quoi?"

Carol ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués : depuis quand on inversait les rôles? Et puis il n'y avait rien a dire la concernant ; tout le monde savait qu'elle était mère au foyer et qu'elle passait son temps a s'occuper de la maison et a cacher ses bleus. C'était quoi cette embrouille encore.

"- T'étais un microbe, reprit Daryl comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'ait ahuri de sa voisine. Y'a bien qu'ça qui m'approche d'après toi. Et comme tu m'lâches jamais...

\- J'aurai préféré mannequin. Ou star de cinéma, ça a bien plus de charme si ça ne te dérange pas!

\- Le but du jeu, c'est pas qu'toi tu décides c'que tu voudrai faire. Sauf si j'ai loupé quequ'chose ?

\- Peut être, mais laisse moi rêver ! Parce que, si on suit ton raisonnement, je pourrai aussi être un morpion, lança totalement désinvolte Carol. »

Les deux parties se regardèrent un instant, avant que le redneck ne reprenne la parole.

« - Ouais d'accord, c'tait d'la merde. J'ai encore mieux comme idée du coup !

\- Ooh, comme j'ai hâte ! S'émerveilla de façon hypocrite la femme aux cheveux gris.

\- Tu étais clown.

\- J'étais QUOI?

\- C'est a mon tour de deviner c'que tu f'sais avant, et moi j'dis qu't'étais clown.

\- Un jour, je mettrais de la Mort-aux-rats dans ton assiette Daryl, sans déconner !

\- Mais pas dans un cirque, j't'y vois pas, continua le brun comme si la femme à ses cotés ne l'avait pas interrompu. Plutôt dans les hôpitaux, pour les enfants malades. Tu vois c'quej 'veux dire? »

Carol réfléchit quelques secondes : oui, elle voyait ce que l'archer voulait dire. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, c'était comment il en était arrivé là dans ses déductions.

« - Tu m'expliques ?

\- J'vais m'géner ! T'aimes les enfants : ça se voyait avec Sophia, commença le cadet Dixon sans pour autant s'éterniser, sachant très bien que cela restait un sujet sensible. Et ça s'voit à ta tête quand tu t'occupes de Judith. J'pourrais m'faire bouffer que tu l'verrai même pas, y'a qu'la P'tite Dure à Cuire qui compte.

\- Serai-ce un reproche ?

\- Simple constatation... Avec ça, t'es devenue une vraie maman pour tout l'monde ici. Des fois, j'me demande c'qu'on f'rait sans toi ! On mangerai pas. On f'rai pas notre linge. Y'a même des matins ou Rick s'lèverai même pas !

\- Et toi tu sentirai mauvais en permanence ! Rigola Carol en se disant qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

\- Et pis t'es capable d'faire sourire le pire des cons lunatiques et récalcitrants dans c't'endroit, finit par lâcher le brun. Comme les clowns dans les hôpitaux qui r'donnent le sourires aux gamins qui sont mal en point. »

La femme sourit en s'imaginant entrer dans une chambre d'hôpital pour y faire rire un enfant malade. Apporter du bonheur et de l'espoir. A ce gamin, mais aussi à sa famille. Daryl n'avait pas tort, ça lui aurai sûrement convenue. Et ce n'est pas loin de ce qu'elle faisait dans cet prison, en pleine apocalypse. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfants... ou alors de grands enfants !

« - C'est plutôt un compliment que tu me fais. Et même si j'aime ton idée, ce n'était pas mon travail. Mon seul boulot, c'était de tenir la maison propre, de m'occuper et de protéger ma fille. Et d'étaler du fond de teint sur mon visage pour cacher les bleus.

\- Du gâchis ! Maugréa le redneck.

\- Peut être bien. Mais finalement, je pense avoir trouvé ma place... même s'il a fallu attendre la fin du monde ! Rétorqua Carol. Et j'aime m'occuper des « cons lunatiques et récalcitrants » comme tu te définis !

\- C'est pas d'moi qu'je parlais !

\- Ah bon ? Demanda surprise la femme aux cheveux gris. Tant pis, mais j'aime quand même m'occuper de toi ! »

Puis, se relevant, elle embrassa le brun au sommet du crâne – chose qu'il détestait et qu'elle adorait faire pour l'embêter – et redescendit du mirador pour rejoindre l'intérieur de la prison, et son lit.

Daryl, lui, se mit à sourire plus largement ; son frère l'aurai traité de tout les noms s'il l'avait vu ainsi. Mais ce qu'il avait dit à Carol, il le pensait réellement, même si cela avait été d'une façon détournée. Elle lui redonnait le sourire, lui faisait remonter la pente. Elle était bien plus qu'un simple clown : elle était son médicament. Sa psy. Et il n'imaginait pas vivre sans elle désormais.

* * *

Daryl : 7 – Carol : 1

Idée à la con : 4

Idée vraiment gênante : 1

Idée probable mais en faite non : 2

Manière détournée de dire les choses : 1

* * *

RàR :

Anthalès : Merci pour ta review... sinon je l'aurai bien vu jouer du triangle!

Caroll-ann : Merci pour tes deux reviews. Oui on est d'accord, Daryl mannequin ça serai la joie et il ne dormirai pas "dans la baignoire" comme tu dis. D'ailleurs, je l'attacherai surement a mon lit pour être certaine qu'il ne s'enfuit pas! Tant mieux si la répartie de Daryl t'as plus! Il va continuer a se décoincer dans les prochains chapitres (toujours sans en abuser : Daryl reste Daryl quoi!)


	14. Chapter 14 : Pole dancer

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Pole dancer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Carol avait la chance de pouvoir accompagner Daryl a l'une de ses parties de chasse. Après tout, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux a vivre au sein de la prison, et une paire de mains supplémentaires n'était pas un luxe quand il s'agissait de ramener un chevreuil. Ou comme cela avait été le cas la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, un cerf peu futé.

Ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'elle venait et donc, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait un certain comportement chez le redneck. En effet, le brun avait tendance a prendre le tronc de certain petit arbre pour des barres de pole dance.

Attitude étrange et diablement sexy dont ne se lassait pas la femme aux cheveux gris. Et qui la laissait songeuse. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer Daryl Dixon, sur la scène d'un club branché mais sélect, caressant une barre en forme de tronc d'arbre. Avec seulement un pantalon sur son magnifique postérieur. Et se déhanchant de façon fort peu catholique contre le pauvre poteau. OH MON DIEU, si elle pouvait se transformer en arbre a cet instant !

Elle se voyait même glisser des billets dans l'élastique de son boxer : surtout le boxer noir avec l'élastique rouge elle adorait celui la! N'oublions pas qu'elle faisait très souvent la lessive, et Daryl ne donnait ses frusques a personnes d'autres qu'a elle : question de confiance... Carol en aurai fait passer tout son argent de poche juste pour pouvoir effleurer ce petit cul rebondi et musclé, c'est pour dire! Une vraie accroc, pire qu'une alcoolique... Et ça aussi, tout comme l'alcool, ça tenait chaud : elle s'en portait garante!

Elle en était la dans ses réflexions quand elle buta contre une racine, et perdit l'équilibre ; elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal, mais le bruit avait déjà détourné l'attention du cadet Dixon vers elle.

"- On tient plus sur ses pieds? Demanda le brun un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. C'est l'âge qui t'rattrape?

\- Va te faire voir, Daryl! C'est juste le dieu des pensées obscènes qui m'a puni.

\- Ah ouais carrément... Et j'te d'mande pas l'sujet, hein?

Le brun continua son chemin sur quelques pas avant de faire demi-tour et de venir s'arrêter devant sa compagne de route, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"- Tu partages?

\- Pas certaine que cela te plaisir chéri, minauda Carol en se rapprochant. Quoi que, tu te décoinces ces derniers temps, et tu me ferai presque passer pour une sainte nitouche."

Daryl lui sourit et vint passer son bras autour des épaules de Carol ; un geste qui, comme le massage et d'autres encore, n'avait lieu que lorsqu'ils étaient certains d'être absolument seuls, et loin d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes.

"- J'ai eu un excellent professeur. Lui murmura a l'oreille l'archer.

\- Oulah mais c'est que ça devient chaud ici ! Rit Carol. Je me faisais juste une réflexion sur ton ancienne profession avant de me manger une racine. Et puisque tu es d'humeur joueuse cela t'irai encore mieux...

\- Et mon ancienne vie selon toi serai...

\- ... celle de pôle dancer, acheva t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur."

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel, un air désespéré accroché au visage.

"- Et t'as eu c't'idée parce-que ? Demanda t-il.

\- A cause de ta façon de poser ta main sur les arbres quand tu chasses.

\- Oh merde, t'es jalouse d'un arbre? Rit le redneck en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur la femme aux cheveux gris.

\- Pas du tout! Je remarquai juste que tu t'y agrippai comme si tu allais tourner autour et bouger ton postérieur.

\- Et il bougerait comment mon postérieur d'après toi? Demanda naïvement le brun.

\- Sûrement comme ça."

Et Carol entreprit de remuer son popotin dans une danse qui était tout sauf sexy. Elle était tellement ridicule que le brun repoussa gentiment son amie avec une mine de dégoût sur le visage.

"- Désolé j'faisais pas ça. Et toi non plus apparemment!

\- Bon d'accord, admit la maman du groupe' Mais c'est bien dommage.

\- Dommage pour qui ? Demanda Daryl, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sûrement pas pour mon porte monnaie! Mais les pauvres arbres..."

Carol fit la moue en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle plaignait la forêt toute entière.

Oh pauvre petits arbres, ils ne connaîtraient jamais la joie d'admirer Daryl Dixon se trémoussant sur un air endiablé... Pensa t-elle en son fort intérieur.

"- T'as dit quoi? Demanda l'archer. Tu plains les arbres de n'pas m'voir m'trémousser, c'est c'que t'as dit?

\- Ah mais non, j'ai rien dit! Tenta de se défendre son amie en comprenant qu'elle avait pensé a haute voix.

\- P'tain t'es carrément jalouse d'un arbre! Lui dit le redneck en se rapprochant d'une démarche que Carol définirai comme féline. T'veux un p'tit massage pour t'sentir moins seule?

\- Avec plaisir! Renchérit la femme en rompant l'espace entre eux."

En cet instant, ils étaient tellement proche qu'elle aurai pu poser ses lèvres sur celle de Daryl. Et Daryl aurai pu l'emprisonner entre ses bras puissants. Carol reprit :

"- Tu veux pas plutôt finir a poil a la prison? Les matelas, même défoncés, ça fait toujours moins mal que les racines. Et puis ça gratte les feuilles. Et puis y'a des petites bêtes...sauf si ça te gène pas d'être en dessous, finit -elle avec un clin d'oeil."

Daryl recula d'un bon mètre comprenant enfin où la femme devant lui allait l'emmener dans cette discussion, et se mit a rougir furieusement.

"- Tu chang'ra jamais, râla le brun plus pour la forme qu'autres choses.

\- Je suis la maîtresse et toi l'élève ne l'oublie pas! Sourit triomphalement la maman du groupe en récupérant son sac qui était a terre depuis son emmêlage de pieds, et fit demi tour. Aller jeune padawan, on remue ses fesses! Les chevreuils vont pas mourir seulement en t'admirant. Eux sont totalement insensible a tes charmes!"

Daryl : 8 – Carol : 1

Idée à la con : 5

Idée vraiment gênante : 1

Idée probable mais en faite non : 2

Manière détournée de dire les choses : 1

* * *

Ce chapitre a été écrit dans l'avion car ma sœur m'a piqué mon livre... c'est vraiment le comble du désespoir!

* * *

RàR:

Caroll-ann :Je suis contente si l'idée d'inverser les rôles t'as plu, et si l'idée du clown aussi d'ailleurs. Je trouve qu'on explore peu ce coté de Daryl, même dans les fics en général, tout comme on n'approfondit pas assez la relation vraiment ambiguë (je trouve) entre Carol et Daryl : ou on est dans l'amitié ou on est dans la romance, mais jamais vraiment entre les deux... et c'est ce pire en pire cette depuis 2 saisons dans la série. On a vraiment l'impression que les deux ont arrêté de se taquiner, et c'est frustrant. Du coup, j'essaye, en restant dans la limite du raisonnable, cette fic n'est pas une romance, de pousser un peu dans leurs discussions et dans leurs échanges étranges. J'espère que ça se ressent, et que ça te plait!

Anthalès :Oh oui! Carol en clown psychopathe! Elle ficherai la trouille a Negan et hop, plus d'emmerdes!


	15. Chapter 15 : Animateur

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : animateur.

Bordel de merde que la vie est cruelle! Il ne méritait pourtant pas le sort qui s'acharnait sur lui depuis un bon quart d'heure pourtant. Et si cela pouvait l'aider, il était près a prier n'importe quel divinité pour que ces cris ne cessent.

Alors qu'un mal de crâne abominable faisait surface, Daryl tenta d'apaiser le bruit qui l'entourait.

"- P'tain les gosses! Pouvez pas la mettre en veilleuse?

\- Mais on s'ennuie Daryl! S'exclama Lizzie en s'approchant du redneck.

\- Et alors? J'suis censé faire quoi d'ce'que tu m'dis? J'suis pas Carol.

\- Trouve nous une occupation!

Et merde! Ça c'était la meilleure : en plus de garder un œil sur le troupeau de minis chieurs en puissance que son amie aux cheveux gris lui avait laissé - moins de 5 minutes avait-elle précisé il y avait presque 20 minutes maintenant - il allait falloir qu'il devienne garde chiourme... Ou animateur pour les plus polis.

"- Et j'vous occupe a quoi?

\- On peut faire un jeu? Proposa Luke

\- On a qu'a jouer au vagabond! S'exclama alors toute heureuse Mika. "

Alors que les enfants poussaient ce qui traînait au sol, Daryl tenta de reculer afin de s'enfuir. Peine perdue : Mika – oeil – de - lynx l'avait repéré et vint lui prendre la main afin de lui faire intégrer le cercle.

C'est en râlant que le chasseur s'assit au sol et c'est toujours en bougonnant dans sa barbe qu'il écouta les explications de Lizzie.

"- Alors il y a un vagabond : moi, qui tourne autour du cercle. Et il va frapper a la porte que quelqu'un pour lui piquer sa maison. Et ensuite on tourne tout les deux dans un sens différent et le premier qui arrive a la place du début gagne. Le perdant devient vagabond.

\- Rien pigé, grommela le brun visiblement de mauvaise foi.

\- Pfff on va te montrer!"

Et alors que la petite blonde commençait a tourner autour du cercle, les autres enfants se mirent a chanter a tue-tête " attention le vagabond, va voler votre maison! Attention le vagabond, va voler votre maison! Attention le vagabond va voler votre maison!".

Quand elle s'arrêta derrière sa sœur et toque trois coup sur son crâne, tous s'arrêtèrent et attendirent la suite.

"- Toc toc toc, commença Lizzie.

\- Qui est la?

\- C'est le vagabond.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

\- Votre maison!

\- Ah non! Pas question! S'écria la plus jeune en se levant les bras croisés, faussement énervé."

Les deux enfants se mirent cote a cote et échangèrent un coup de fesse avant de s'élancer chacun dans un sens. Lizzie fut la première a rejoindre le trou laissé dans le cercle et sa petite sœur devint le nouveau vagabond.

La partie continua sur plusieurs tours jusqu'à ce que Luke ne vienne frapper sur le crâne de Daryl, la forte tête de la classe.

« - Toc toc toc.

\- Quoi? Répondit abruptement le chasseur, toujours peu heureux d'être la.

\- C'est le vagabond, reprit le petit garçon sans se laisser casser dans sa joie.

\- T'veux quoi?

\- Votre maison!

\- T'es débile ou quoi? J'ai pas d'maison! J'vis dans une prison.

\- Bah t'as cellule alors?

\- J'dors pas dans une cage!

\- Mais t'arrêtes de le faire exprès? S'énerva une voix dans le dos du groupe. »

Les enfants se retournèrent en criant de joie. Mais pas notre brun qui avait reconnu...

-GLEeeeeeeeeeen!

\- Salut les gamins, répondit le coréen tout heureux d'être là, avant de continuer a l'intention du redneck. Sérieux mec, c'est que des gosses, ils s'en foutent de notre situation. C'est juste un jeu.

\- Ça m'fais chier!

\- Mais tu t'es engagé, alors tu finis ton tour. »

Daryl commença a bougonner alors que l'autre vint s'asseoir dans le cercle afin de jouer. Et Luke revint derrière le bougon Dixon.

« - Bon, tu me l'as donne ta maison?

\- Même pas en rêve demi portion! Gronda l'adulte (enfin tout est relatif pour le terme adulte) en se relevant. »

Le brun s'élança sans même s'affranchir du coup de fesses et traça autour du cercle ; le pauvre petit Luke n'avait pas fait cinq foulées que Daryl était de retour a sa place, un demi sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« - Ça compte pas t'as triché, s'exclama Patrick.

\- C'est vrai! Ça devrait être toi le vagabond, renchérit Mika les bras croisés dans une attitude qui se voulait sévère.

\- Allez mon vieux! Les enfants ont décide fais pas ton mauvais joueur! Rigola Glenn.

\- J'vais t'buter! Murmura alors le redneck en se levant, cédant sa place a l'enfant tout sourire. »

Et le jeu reprit

« - Attention le vagabond, va voler votre maison! Attention le vagabond, va voler votre maison! »

Daryl se mit a tourner en traînant les pieds. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait la putain? Plus jamais il ne rendrait un service a Carol, putain, plus jamais! Il allait même lui pourrir la vie! Il allait se venger, il allait l'enfermer dans une cellule avec pleins de rôdeurs et il lu donnerai un ridicule trombonne comme seul arme.

« - Bon tu te décidés Daryl? Râla Luke. On a pas toute la journée!

\- Fais chier, ronchonna le brun en frappant sur la tête de la première personne venue, sans se soucier de qui il s'agit.

\- Aïe, tu fais mal! S'exclama le fiancé le Maggie. Fais gaffe quand même!

\- Tu m'emmerdes!

\- Pas de vulgarités devant les enfants! Sourit narquoisement le coréen. Bon c'est qui?

\- L'vagabond

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

\- Ta piaule... Mais t'enlèves Maggie de d'dans!

\- T'aura ni l'un, ni l'autre! »

Et Glenn se leva, balança un coup de hanche au chasseur avant de sprinter sous le regard interloqué de ce dernier. Qui aurai du perdre cette manche s'il n'avait pas fait valdinguer son ami en le croisant.

C'est donc victorieux, et pas mauvais joueur pour un sous, que le cadet Dixon vint se rasseoir.

« - Hé bien tout les deux, rappelez moi de ne plus jamais vous laisser d'enfants a charge, rit Carol en entrant dans la bibliothèque. »

Même si la femme était entrain de rire, Daryl ne pût louper le regard qu'elle lui lançait en cet instant : elle allait le buter et le bouffer tout cru comme une lionne qui protège farouchement sa progéniture. Et avec lui qui s'imaginait comme la torturer pour se venger, ça allait faire une super émission de télé-réalité !

« - T'as raison Carol ! Je venais voir comment ça se passait pour lui, je pensais découvrir ce qu'il faisait avant tout ça. Mais finalement, je sais ce qu'il ne faisait pas.

\- Et j'étais pas quoi? Gronda le redneck.

\- Animateur, répondit le plus petit des deux. C'était le boulot de ma sœur et tu n'as clairement les qualités pour faire ça. Ou alors t'es super doué en activités manuelles? Tu t'en sors comment avec du papier mâché et des cure-dents?

\- Ou alors son truc c'est plutôt la peinture! Renchérit Carol, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

\- Oooh oui! Reprit Glenn avec enthousiasme. Je le vois bien mettre ses pieds dans une bassine de peinture et courir sur une grande feuille pour faire ses empruntes.

\- Il serai capable de sauter a pieds joints dans la bassine, alors non, c'est pas une bonne idée! Après il faudrait tout nettoyer... et le nettoyage, c'est pas son truc !

\- Ou alors il serai capable de recouvrir le visage des gamins de peinture, juste pour le plaisir...

\- Ça vous dérange pas si j'suis la? Demanda le chasseur toujours grognon.

\- T'en pense quoi toi? Lui demanda, faussement intéressé, Carol. Et sinon tu te débrouilles comment avec les jeux de société?

\- Sûrement aussi bien que pour le vagabond! S'exclama a sa place le coréen.

\- Pas terrible quoi! »

Un grondement se fit entendre du coté du chasseur, avant qu'il n'explose.

« - Vous m'faites chier les deux!

\- Surveille ton language, y'a des enfants, Daryl ! Le gronda la femme aux cheveux gris.

\- Et merde, j'me casse! »

Et le brun détalla de la pièce, apparemment énervé et vexé.

« - Oh, il boude tu crois, demanda Glenn?

\- Pire qu'un gosse! Souffla la femme. »

Carol se tourna vers le petit groupe d'enfants qui continuait de jouer tranquillement, pas le moins du monde dérangé par les adultes.

« - Je te les laisse un moment, je vais m'assurer que notre chasseur ne se tranche pas les veines après son échec dans l'animation, dit la maman du groupe en sortant tout sourire de la pièce. »

Daryl : 8 – Carol : 1

Idée à la con : 5

Idée vraiment gênante : 1

Idée probable mais en faite non : 2

Manière détournée de dire les choses : 1

Les autres font chier : 1.

* * *

A suivre...


	16. Chapter 16 : Mickey Mouse

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Mickey Mouse

Carol se tourna vers le petit groupe d'enfants qui continuait de jouer tranquillement, pas le moins du monde dérangé par les adultes.

« - Je te les laisse un moment, je vais m'assurer que notre chasseur ne se tranche pas les veines après son échec dans l'animation, dit la maman du groupe à Glenn en sortant tout sourire de la pièce. »

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, elle trouva le brun près de la grille d'entrée, un pied de biche à la main, entrain de perforer le crâne à de pauvres rôdeurs innocents, avec plus de fureur qu'il ne devrait.

« - S'ils étaient intelligents, ils s'enfuiraient à toutes jambes quand tu débarques en pétards.

\- Suis pas en pétards !

\- Évidemment ! Répliqua Carol. Et moi j'étais strip-teaseuse avant la fin du monde ! »

Daryl stoppa son geste avant que son arme ne s'enfonce totalement dans le crâne de son adversaire. Résultat : un mort-vivant accroché par la peau du crane a un morceau de ferraille, tandis que le chasseur regarde son amie, en oubliant sa pauvre victime... quel beau triangle amoureux !

« - T'as pas d'ja essayé d'me faire danser 'tour d'une barre ? Et toi aussi par la même occasion.

\- Y'a deux ou trois jours, si !

\- Alors t'peux pas m'r'demander, râla le redneck sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Je te ferai une autre proposition, si tu veux bien achever cette chose immonde, de l'autre coté de la grille ! Il m'énerve à gémir... et en plus c'est même pas un orgasme ! »

Le brun poussa le pied de biche entre les yeux du rôdeur pour le faire taire. Carol poussa un soupir de contentement.

« - Y'a des moments où je ne supporte pas de les entendre.

\- Moi j'aime bien ton p'tit soupir. J'suis sûr qu'tu f'rai les mêmes si j'te f'sais des trucs cochons...

\- Je vais me laisser tenter, Daryl, fais attention ! Minauda la femme en s'approchant, tout sourire. Mais seulement si c'est derrière la benne à ordures !

\- Merde, c'est d'jà pris par Glenn et Maggie, râla le brun.

\- Trop dommage ! »

Les deux amis pouffèrent, leur bonne humeur apparemment de retour. Et ils se mirent a marcher cote à cote le long du grillage.

« - Ça va mieux on dirait ? Tenta Carol.

\- D'ta faute si j'étais grincheux.

\- Tu pouvais me dire non, si tu ne voulais pas garder un œil sur les enfants. Je ne me serai pas fâchée, tu sais.

\- Nan, c'est sûr ! Tu m'aurai pourri la vie : tu m'aurai tiré les ch'veux, t'aurai mis des cailloux dans ma soupe et tu m'aurai piqué ma couverture... énuméra le brun en comptant sur ses doigts comme un gosse.

-T'es de mauvaise foi !

\- Jamais. »

La maman du groupe vint glisser son bras autour de la taille de l'archer, tandis qu'il passa son bras sur ses épaules. Un geste simple auquel ils avaient pris l'habitude tout les deux, pour marcher ou assis en haut du mirador pour discuter ; et cela devenait un réflexe auquel ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait rien a redire.

« - Tu sais que t'es un vrai nounours quand tu veux !

\- Le dit pas à mon fan club, ça pourrai m'poser des problèmes, répondit simplement le brun en rougissant.

\- Et ça me fait penser à une nouvelle idée pour ton ancien métier.

\- Non, j'étais pas la doublure de Mickey a Disney ! Se défendit Daryl, sans avoir conscience qu'il venait de donner une idée à la femme aux cheveux gris.

\- C'était pas mon idée mais ... »

Carol se mit a rire en imaginant la scène : Daryl Dixon enfilant un costume de souris avant d'aller se balader dans un parc remplit d'enfants.

« - Qu'est ce qui t'fais rire encore ?

\- Je t'imaginai avec une tête de souris... et je me disais que tu serai définitivement mieux à poil !

\- Et là, ce s'rai plutôt un parc interdit au mineur, répliqua sidéré le chasseur.

\- Oh le pervers ! S'exclama sa voisine en lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Je parlais des poils de la souris évidemment ! Quelles idées mal placées vas-tu encore chercher ? »

Ils firent encore quelques pas en silence, Daryl hésitant a imaginer sa vie en Mickey Mouse. Non mais sérieusement ! C'était quoi cette idée à la con ? Et en plus, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Carol. Quel con ! MAIS QUEL CON !

« - Bon alors ? Mascotte, ça te tente pas ?

\- Pas trop, nan, ronchonna Daryl.

\- Mets-y du tiens ! Tu vas adorer. »

L'homme s'arrêta de marcher et lâcha son amie, avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine : l'air sérieux il finit par demander à Carol à quoi ressemblerai son hypothétique vie en tant que mascotte Mickey.

« - Tu arriverai le matin et tu enfilerai ton costume de souris dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

\- Espérons qu'y ai pas d'puces dans l'costumes, s'non j'vais avoir l'air joyeux pour q'que chose !

\- J'ai lavé ton costume hier alors y'a pas de puces, sale gosse ! Ronchonna Carol. Et d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé un reste de joint dans la poche intérieur !

\- T'as pas b'soin d'le laver, y'a pas d'puces, t'as raison. »

Disant cela, la maman du groupe fit semblant d'épousseter des poussières imaginaires sur l'épaule du cadet Dixon.

« - Bon ensuite, tu partirai te balader dans le parc et là, tu apporterai du bonheur à tout ces enfants, s'enthousiasma Carol. Je vois déjà leurs yeux briller lorsqu'ils t'aperçoivent. Et leurs larmes aux coins des yeux en suppliant leurs parents de les emmener pour prendre une photo avec toi, leur idole !

\- P'tain, c'est à eux qu't'as donné mon reste d'herbe ? T'ai d'jà dit qu'c'est pas des herbes aromatiques, ça s'met pas dans l'sandwich ! V'la leurs états maint'nant !

\- T'es vraiment bête !

\- Et ensuite ? Demanda Daryl, comme s'il était réellement impatient de connaître la suite J'fais quoi après dans ma journée ?

\- Eh bien, pas grand chose, malheureusement ! T'as triste vie se résumerai a te balader et a apparaître sur des photos. Et a danser sur le char de la grande parade...

\- Heureus'ment qu'on verrai pas ma gueule alors !

\- Tu ferai fuir les gamins, ça, c'est clair ! »

Prenant un air contrarié, le brun reprit son pied de biche bien en main pour tuer quelques rôdeurs de l'autre coté de la clôture. C'est vrai que c'était une triste vie décrite comme ça. A moins que...

« - Et il a combien de doigts Mickey ?

\- Quatre, je crois, réfléchit Carol. Pourquoi ?

\- J'me disais qu'si y'avait des gamins sur les photos, les mamans s'rai p'etre pas loin, commença le brun, un sourire sournois accroché au visage. Et quat'doigts sur une grosse main, ça d'vrait suffire pour leur p'loter les fesses.

\- Et je ne veux pas savoir la suite.

\- Tu veux pas faire la maman ? »

Carol émit un « Oh ! » scandalisé, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche : mais c'est qu'il se lâche le redneck, pensa t-elle. Et elle adorait que lui aussi devienne taquin, même s'il n'avait pas encore son niveau à elle. Faut pas déconner non plus : c'est elle qui avait lancer le concept !

« - Okay, bon on oublie cette idée farfelue ! Tu n'étais pas Mickey Mouse dans la grande parade de Disney !

\- Ca m'va !

\- Et sinon, tu veux pas être Stitch ? »

* * *

RàR:

Caroll-ann : Comme tu l'as dit, Daryl en Pole Dancer dans l'univers de la série : non! Mais là, on peut se permettre plus de choses! y compris rêver! Pour le chapitre sur l'animation, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et a balancer quelques petites anecdotes perso (c'est mon métier après tout). Moi si j'avais un collègue comme lui, je peux te dire que je passerai moins de temps à râler! Et je trouvai que Glenn rentrait parfaitement dans ce rôle : tant mieux si cela t'as plu!

Anthalès : Aaaaaaah psy pour ado... idée a noter quelques part! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirai rien, je crois qu'on a toutes eu très chaud en l'imaginant pole dancer!

Salamendera : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mais non me mords pas! Tu déconnes là, je suis déjà a moitié zombie! ( Zombie race oblige, on m'a déjà mordu le derrière!) Je pourrais monter jusqu'à 1001 idées, mais j'ai peur d'écrire de la merde au bout d'un moment! On verra bien ou tout cela nous mènera! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, j'ai bien ri en lisant certains de tes commentaires! Et euuuh, moi dans un bar? Jamais de la vie! Je ne bois pas mwaaaaa! Je suis une jeune fille pure et innocente! (arrêtez de rire les gens!)


	17. Chapter 17 : Vendeur en lingerie

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Vendeur dans un magasin de lingerie.

C'était le jour de la grande lessive, en ce beau jour chaud et ensoleillé. Et comme chaque jour de grande lessive, tout le monde était de la partie. Même les hommes. Même Daryl Dixon.

Draps, couettes, serviettes de toilettes. Pantalons, pulls, t-shirt. Chaussettes, culottes et soutien-gorges ; tout devait y passer ! Et en plus ils avaient fait le plein d'eau et de lessive... Le pied !

C'était donc un jour maudit pour le chasseur qui, dans son immense envie d'aider son prochain, avait déjà tenté de se faire la malle par deux fois. Et avait été rattrapé par Carol, à chaque fois, comme un enfant plus intéressé par l'école buissonnière que par ses cours de maths.

« - Roh, Daryl, mets y un peu du tiens s'il te plait ! Plus vite tu finiras ta part, et plus vite tu pourras aller gambader avec tes potes les écureuils !

\- T'pourrais m'demander n'import'quoi, mais y'a que m'voir galérer avec ça qui t'fait plaisir ! Râla le redneck en levant un bout de tissu devant ses yeux.

\- Il y a un tas de trucs qui me donne du plaisir, mon chou, commença la femme aux cheveux gris sur un air taquin, avant de poursuivre. Et te voir comme ça, n'en faisait pas parti. Jusqu'à il y a 20 secondes. »

En effet, le brun, assis sur une chaise, sa chemise sans manches noire imbibée d'eau collant à son torse, tenait en ses mains un soutien-gorge rose pastel.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu portais ce genre d'accessoire ! S'enquit la maman du groupe, en mettant son index sur ses lèvres en signe de réflexion.

\- Seulement pour les folles nuits d'amours...

-HE ! »

A peine une seconde après ce cri suraigu qui surprit les deux amis, et coupa leur conversation, Beth arracha le vêtement des mains de Daryl, leurs visages aussi rouge à l'un qu'à l'autre.

« - Mais pourquoi tu laves mes vêtements ? Demanda la blonde à l'attention du chasseur, avant de se tourner vers Carol Peletier. Pourquoi il n'est pas aux trucs galères ?

\- Parait que j'trouv'rai un moyen de m'barrer si j'étais à l'essorage des draps, répondit-il. Et que y'en a d'autres qui prendrai l'même chemin.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas une raison ! Tu pourrais t'occuper d'autres choses !.. les chaussettes ! C'est bien les chaussettes ! Je t'assures que ce serai plus dans tes cordes !

\- C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air à l'aise avec un soutif à la main, Dixon ! »

Et tandis que Carol ricanait dans son coin, et que Daryl ronchonnait de plus belle, la petite blonde s'assit au sol pour aider les deux amis. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était ravi d'être là : elle devait s'occuper de Judith et ça lui convenait parfaitement, mais Carl s'était plaint d'un mal de tête « Hooooriiiiiiiiiiibleeeeeeeee » selon ses dires, et du coup ils avaient dû échanger leurs places. Il resterai bien tranquille a l'intérieur avec le petite dure a cuire a lire des BD, tandis qu'elle irai nettoyer le linge. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas d'équipier défini pour cette tâche, et avait donc pu aller où elle le souhaitait ! Carol était quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entendait a merveille, et avec qui elle pouvait discuter facilement sans craindre d'être jugé, ou que cela soit répété. Mais pas aujourd'hui apparemment. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas le chasseur, mais il lui faisait souvent peur avec son air d'ogre bouffeur de chaire fraîche !

Et si elle lui rendait la pareille ? Et si elle le mettait mal à l'aise, pour une fois ?

« - Ça me fait penser ! S'exclama la cadette des sœurs Greene. Je peux donner mon avis sur ce que faisais Daryl avant l'invasion des rôdeurs ? J'ai une idée ! »

Carol répondit affirmativement, tandis que le redneck fit non de la tête dans son coin : de toute façon, personne ne l'écoutait jamais ! C'était bien connu !

« - Tu étais peut être vendeur dans un magasin de lingerie ! »

Il y eu un instant de flottement où les deux amis se regardèrent, puis la femme aux cheveux gris éclata de rire.

« - Oh oui, Beth ! J'aime ton idée !

\- Pas moi, ronchonna le brun.

\- Tu peux nous en dire plus par contre ? J'aimerai imaginer la scène !

\- Huuum, d'accord ! »

La jolie blonde reposa le vêtement qu'elle tenait dans la bassine d'eau, ainsi que le soutien gorge rose, sous le regard assassin du redneck qui avait tout de même fini de le rincer, et s'assit sur le rebord d'un muret.

« - Voilà comment j'imagine les choses : tu n'étais pas destiner à être vendeur dans cette branche. Mais suite à un malheureux concours de circonstances, et certainement une énorme cuite de la part du patron, il a dû croire que tu étais gay, et il t'a engagé.

\- P'tain j'ai l'air d'être gay ? S'offusqua le brun.

\- Toi non, mais lui sûrement ! Et du coup, il s'imaginait te mettre le grappin dessus entre les strings et les portes-jarretelles.

\- Continue ! Continue ! S'exclama Carol qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sur sa chaise.

\- Et ton travail consisterai a remplir les rayonnages, faire la vitrines et, bien évidemment, a conseiller la clientèle féminine. »

Le cadet Dixon se mit a rougir furieusement en s'imaginant dans ce genre de magasin : remplir les rayons de petites culottes en dentelles et de bas résilles passait encore. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des efforts, et qu'il se fasse tout petit pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais il pourrait y arriver. Mais pour les conseils par contre...

« - D'puis quand t'l'ouvres autant toi ? Surtout si c'est pour dire des conn'ries, t'sens pas obligé d'parler.

\- Soit pas méchant, Daryl ! Une fille timide qui essaye de s'ouvrir à un handicapé des relations humaines, je trouve ça touchant moi ! Renchérit la maman du groupe

\- Merci Carol, heureusement que tu es là. Qu'il est grognon tout de même !

\- Je te le fais pas dire ! C'est une habitude a prendre. Comme avec les souris : faut leur montrer qui décide et a qui appartient le chocolat planqué au fond du placard avant que ça ne parte en vrille !

\- Vous dérangez pas pour moi !

\- C'est bien ce qu'on fait ! Répondit totalement désinvolte Carol. Et d'ailleurs, on va continuer ! »

Puis, avec un clin d'œil à Beth, la femme aux cheveux court piocha dans le panier de linge rincé un shorty noir, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique et l'étendit entre ses mains.

« -Monsieur le vendeur, vous pensez que ça m'irai ?

\- Sur'ment ! Répondit d'une voix rauque le brun

\- Comment pouvez vous me conseiller sans même regarder ? »

Car, en effet, le chasseur regardait intensément ses pieds ! Ooh, elle n'avait pas tort, ils étaient beaux ses petits petons en fait !

« - Sérieusement Daryl, je pourrais aussi bien te sortir une gaine de grand mère que tu n'y verrais rien.

\- S'tu l'dis.

\- Essaie plutôt ça, dit le blonde à l'intention de son aînée en lui lançant un bout de tissu noir. Avec ça, je t'assure que le vendeur, il te regarde ! »

Dépliant le vêtement, Carol s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un string en dentelle. Appartenant très certainement à Maggie. Histoire de faire plaisir à Glenn...

« - Pas mal ! Ricana la femme aux cheveux gris. Et avec ça, monsieur le vendeur ? »

Et là, allez savoir pourquoi (ou alors si, on sait tous que sinon ça ne serai pas drôle), le brun leva les yeux, pour voir son amie qui, debout, tenait l'objet de la discussion devant ses hanches.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Si entendre parler dentelle n'était déjà le moyen de plus simple de le mettre à l'aise, là, elles allaient l'achever... vraiment ! Il se sentit rougir. Brûler. Il allait exploser.

Ça lui rappelait tellement ses plaisirs coupables devant les magasines de lingeries fines qu'il avait pu dégotter un peu plus jeune. Autant les bouquins pornos de son frangin ne l'attiraient pas du tout : une fille nue avec les cuisses grandes écartées sur une moto ne le faisait pas vraiment bander. Autant une jolie mannequin sur un cliché en noir et blanc, en petite tenue, ça l'avait toujours excité. Et ça faisait travailler son imagination, en prime, pour les longues soirées d'hiver.

Comme un ado, il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ses pieds, tout en entendant rire les deux femmes. Il leur ferait payer de se foutre ainsi de sa gueule ! Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il retrouve un peu de dignité.

« - Quitte à choisir, j'préfèr'rai vendre des croquettes pour chats ! Finit par dire le redneck , pas certain que sa dignité puisse revenir avec ce genre de parole.

\- Moins sexy, mais on fera avec. Répondit simplement Beth, toujours un large sourire aux lèvres avant de se lever. C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre, sinon, vous ne finirez jamais.

\- Merci pour cette interlude, Beth, sourit la femme aux cheveux gris.

\- De rien ! Et Dixon ! Ne touche plus à mes sous-vêtements : occupe toi des chaussettes! C'est bien aussi, les chaussettes »

Les deux amis laissèrent la blonde s'éclipser avant que Carol ne reprenne, son air taquin collé au visage, et de sa voix la plus suave :

« - Moi, je te laisserai trifouiller dans mes sous-vêtements si ça te dis ?

\- Oh p'tain, arrête ça ! Répliqua Daryl en rougissant de plus belle. La prochaine fois, promis, j'essaie pas d'me barrer l'jour d'la lessive ! »

* * *

RàR :

Juste D : Merci pour tes reviews, elles ont éclairée ma journée (surtout qu'elles étaient bien espacé a cause de mon manque de réseau!) et j'avais bien besoin de sourire... ah les rudes journées! En tout cas je suis bonne pour aller faire des courses, tu m'as donné envie de manger des Michoko!


	18. Chapter 18 : Agence d'intérim & co

Les 1001 vies de Daryl Dixon.

Résumé :

« - Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé, lâcha tout à coup Zack.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'enquit alors Michonne.

\- J'essaye de deviner ce que faisait Daryl avant l'épidémie. »

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated : K+

Note : Attention, ça part en vrille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît un peu l'auteure.

* * *

Note importante : La parution des chapitres va être un peu moins constantes pendant quelques semaines. Troooooooooooop de trucs de prévu entre le boulot (qui me fait travailler le weekend!), les rdv chez le tatoueur, et les stages sportifs (avec l'équipe de France de kendo, rien que ça... comment je me l'a pête... mais c'est trop bon mdr!), je vais devoir ralentir la cadence d'écriture. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oubli pas!

* * *

 _Exceptionnellement, ce chapitre s'intègre dans des épisodes de la série : les épisodes 3 et 4 de la saison 4 (Isolement et Indifférence) pour être plus précise. Et donc vous vous doutez de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite..._

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Recruteur en intérim et autres joyeusetées...

Seule, au volant de sa voiture, les yeux embués de larmes, Carol repensait à cette putain de journée de merde qui finissait. Et à toutes celles qui suivraient.

Peut être Rick avait-il raison. Peut être avait-elle déconné et prise une mauvaise décision. Elle ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle lorsqu'elle avait abattu de sang froid Karen et David. Elle n'y avait vu que le bien du groupe. Elle espérait éviter la propagation du virus. Elle espérait sauver tout le monde. Mais non.

Et Rick, malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait plus diriger le prison, l'avait emmener faire des provisions, et lui avait dit de partir. De tout quitter. Elle n'était apparemment plus digne de confiance...

Et Carol s'en était allée. Elle avait bien essayé de parlementer, de se justifier, mais cela avait été peine perdu. Et elle le savait à la seconde où elle avait entendu la sentence. Alors elle avait pris le break gris, l'avait chargé et était partie sans se retourner. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, ce qu'elle craignait par dessus tout, par dessus le dégoût de Rick, par dessus la colère de Tyreese, cela aurait été la réaction de Daryl.

Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu le lui dire. Elle savait qu'il aurai pu l'aider. Et cette pensée lui rappela leur discussion du matin, après la bagarre entre lui, Rick et Tyreese.

 _*** Flashback ***_

Daryl était entrain de tailler de nouveaux carreaux d'arbalètes, assis sur l'un des bancs de la cour, lorsque la maman du groupe le retrouva.

Il y avait moins d'une heure, il avait tenté de calmer le frère de Sasha qui s'en prenait à l'ancien shérif. Peine perdu car les deux avaient fini par se battre. Et elle n'en finissait plus de se sentir coupable.

« - Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- P'quoi tu pourrais pas? »

Sans répondre, Carol se posa au bord de la planche de bois, pas trop près de son ami ; ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs.

« - J'ai pris ma douche hier, alors dis pas qu'je pue !

\- Ah, c'est ça l'odeur , Daryl ? Je la trouvais étonnante !

\- J'vais arrêter d'faire des efforts, j'crois. »

La femme sourit en le regardant, avant de détourner le regard ; jamais, depuis très longtemps, elle n'avait été aussi distante et peu communicative envers le brun. Et cela aussi ne lui échappa pas.

« - Qu'est ce t'arrives ? Lui demanda le chasseur en interrompant sa tâche pour la scruter.

\- Je crois que la bagarre de tout à l'heure, et tout ça, ça m'a un peu remué.

\- Oh. »

Voyant son amie si démoralisée, le cadet Dixon posa son ouvrage et se rapprocha d'elle avant de poser son bras sur son épaule et de l'attirer contre lui. C'était un geste tellement peu naturel, venant de lui, mais Carol se laissa glisser et posa sa joue contre la peau du brun.

Fermant les yeux, elle soupira : elle avait plus que jamais besoin d'être épaulé, même si elle ne pouvait dire pourquoi à qui que ce soit, pour le moment. Elle espérait tellement que les investigations de Rick ne donneraient rien, ou que Tyreese se calmerai. Qu'on oublierai cette histoire : une douce utopie, commençait-elle a penser.

« - Heureusement que t'es là !

\- J't'aime vraiment pas quand t'es déprimée, répondit juste le brun en déposant un baiser sur le tête de la femme aux cheveux gris. »

Puis, une idée lumineuse en tête, il poursuivit :

« - Je sais ce que t'aurai pu faire avant la fin du monde...

\- C'est mon travail de te dégotter des passés pourris ! Tu peux pas me prendre mon taff comme ça ! Une fois, ça suffit !

\- Aujourd'hui, j'peux... c'est l'prix a payer pour avoir un câlin d'ma part. »

Avec un petit rire étouffé, Carol se blottit un peu plus contre le brun, glissant son bras droit dans son dos, et remontant ses jambes contre elle.

« - Parles, mais moi je fais le koala.

\- J'vois ça ! Répondit-il en posant sa tête contre le haut du crâne de Carol. Tu aurai pu taffer dans une agence d'intérim.

\- Dans le genre femme de ménage, c'est ça ?

\- T's'rai recruteur. T'enverrai les gens taffer là où il faut selon leurs profils. Bon c'est clair qu'tu foires assez souvent ton coup. Genre, moi en Mickey ou en pompier, fallait oser. Mais on dira qu'c'est l'erreur de débutante.

\- Je suis pas une débutante, s'offusqua Carol. C'est toi qui me donne de mauvaises pistes ! Si vous ne remplissez pas comme il faut les formulaires, monsieur Dixon, il ne faut pas vous étonnez de ne pas trouver le bon travail !

\- Tu vois ! T'es d'jà dans la peau d'la sale connasse qui cherche juste à remplir des cases. »

La femme aux cheveux gris pouffa de rire en lui demandant s'il ne confondait pas les agents de recrutements en intérim et les conseillers d'orientations.

« - Même catégorie... Z'ont jamais réussi à m'trouver un truc à faire.

\- Faudrai déjà que tu ailles les voir. »

Le brun émit un ricanement qui fit rire la maman du groupe, apprentie koala, toujours blottie contre sa branche d'eucalyptus.

« - Je sais ce que tu aurai pu faire, et que d'ailleurs, tu peux faire maintenant, reprit-elle. Y'en aura toujours besoin ! Et tu ne peux pas me dire que non, parce que, avec ce que j'ai vu ce matin, je suis certaine que c'est une bonne idée !

\- Nan, j'étais pas catcheur !

\- Effectivement ! La combi moulante, faut oublier... même si le surnom d'Ours des Cavernes t'irait à merveille !

\- Prend ça dans ta gueule... ronchonna tout bas le chasseur.

\- Je pensais plus à un truc comme négociateur. Tu sais, le gars un peu barge, qui accepte de parler aux vilains méchants pour leur faire croire qu'ils vont pouvoir partir avec un million de dollars, un hélico et Naomie Campbell comme otage, au lieu de se prendre un balle dans le cul ! Ou plutôt un carreau d'arbalète dans ton cas.

\- T'es cru dans Piège de Cristal ou quoi ?

\- Je te préfère à Bruce Willis... toi au moins t'as des cheveux ! Mais lui, il a plus de muscles... et un plus gros compte en banque. Mais t'es un vrai héros, tu utilises pas de cascadeur, rit Carol avant de se détacher du brun, pour lui faire les gros yeux. OH MON DIEU ! Tu as engagé quelqu'un pour te remplacer dans les scènes d'actions ? Quelle déception !

\- C'est moi l'cascadeur attitré d'Bruce Willis, ouais ! Parait qu'j'suis pas assez musclé pour prendre sa place, alors j'fais les trucs dang'reux, et lui il a juste a sourire.

\- Et qui t'as dit que tu étais pas assez baraqué que je lui casse la gueule ?

\- La folle d'l'agence d'intérim, dit narquoisement Daryl. Tu dois savoir d'qui j'parle. Elle a les ch'veux gris et elle s'prend pour une koala d'temps en temps.

\- OH LA VILAINE ! s'exclama la folle aux cheveux gris. Tu as raison, ils n'y connaissent rien dans ces agences ! Heureusement que je n'y travaille pas alors ! »

 _*** Fin du flashback ***_

Ils avaient ensuite ri un bon moment devant les idées farfelues qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Carol avait repris sa place tout contre son ami. Puis ils avaient dû se séparer pour vaquer à leurs affaires quotidiennes.

Daryl était parti à l'ancienne école vétérinaire avec Michonne, Tyrese et Bob.

Elle avait nettoyé le système de pompage, contre l'avis de Rick. Ce même Rick qui avait fini par se douter que c'était elle qui avait tué Karen et David. Ce même Rick avec qui elle était partie en ravitaillement. Ce même Rick a qui elle avait dit ses quatre vérités.

Ce même Rick qui l'avait banni. Et à cause de qui elle ne verrait plus Daryl.

Ou pas... Carol ne pouvait pas se résoudre a rester trop loin des siens. Elle continuerai a veiller sur eux, même sans qu'il le sache. C'est tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Ça. Et quelques bons souvenirs de son petit jeu avec le Daryl Dixon.

* * *

RàR :

Juste D : Merci pour toutes tes reviews!

Caroll-ann : Perso, je suis plutôt Stitch alors mon choix est très vite fait... ou alors sans costume, c'est bien aussi!

Meialy : Ton idée de flashback a trouvé un écho dans ce chapitre, tu vois! et merci pour tes reviews!


End file.
